The Dark Scarsheld Family
by Pandore Hart
Summary: In a city stained by money and power, there is a family of assassin, responsible for punishing those who torment the weakest including Damian and Jack ... But they are not heroes ...
1. Chapter 1

_**The Dark Scarsheld Family**_

 _ **Chapter 1 : First Kill**_

 _ **Gore and insane content**_

(Internal point of view: Damian)

Today, we are again depriving of exit with Jack, because we did not want to train at Beyblade today, for us the Beyblade is useless and boring, it is only a game of kid. We do not care about it. But what no one knows about our HD academy is the punishment that inflicted on us if we do not obey the orders, and it gets worse if we dare to flee, because it will pursue us and make us pay. Because our souls belong ... To Dr. Ziggurat! A powerful neurologist turned researcher and scientist specialized in energy who took advantage of our desperation to trap us and make us slave of his diabolical plan. Jack and I were no exception. Here we are, locked in this dark room chained back to the wall with our bodies exposed and only covered with black shorts to hide our masculine attribute. Behind us we hear the laughter of this sadistic woman whom Ziggurat has hired as an executioner for us.

Good people would think it illegal and cruel, and they have every reason ... but not in this city. The city of SoulTown, a very remote city of our great country that is the United States, where the weakest, the most deprived and the most vulnerable are crushed like vulgar insects by those who have the power, the money , the presence and especially the cruelty in this city. For them we are only dogs and they look down on us, despise us, make fun of us, and do not care about all the suffering that may be experienced. These people ... since Ziggurat forcibly removed us and taken us to this place where the laws are counter-natures ... I hate them! I hate them all as they are. Whether girls or boys, whatever ... I hate them ... They deserve to be killed! I hear the moans of Jack tremors at my side, when to me, I feel my body tremble but I refrain from making any noise.

On our back, the sound of torture weapons resonates and sizzle our ears accompanied by the sadistic sneer of our executioner.

\- Let's go ... Let's start the punishment my little bunnies! She said sadistically, slamming a whip, I hear the sound of her high-heeled shoes coming closer and closer, and the first shot hits us both on the back, Jack yells, I'm holding back yell. I grit my teeth to hold on as best I can but the pain is so strong that I let out a groan as I feel my warm blood running down my back, under the constant whipping of my whip against my back, and in addition to Jack's screams are unbearable to me.

\- Naughty little rabbits, have not you always understood that your place was below us? Strip of bad boys! We scream before we whip one last time. Jack screams loudly and begins to beg for her to stop. Me, I still force not to shout.

\- Stop ... I beg you, I can not help anymore ... Stop! Cries Jack feverishly, I can not even tell him to shut up.

It hurts me so much to hear his scream.

There, I see the woman's hand resting on Jack's head and then caress her burgundy hair gently saying "Good boy" and then his other hand is slipped into my neck and I feel his tongue licking one of my wounds, a huge shiver runs through me and I tremble when she strokes my throat

\- Why do not you scream my little bunny? Would you try to restrain yourself from screaming to ruin my pleasure? She asks me by detaching my ties and then tie them again against the wall so that I am in front of her, there I see her face, a pretty pretty woman with long purple hair and sadistic pink eyes and evil, next to me I see she put a gag to Jack to stop her from screaming and then she begins to sharpen her knife in front of my eyes while looking at me sensually. This girl is a drag. She spends her time flirting men just to have more fun perverse. But she especially likes to blame men much younger than her, like me or Jack. She comes closer to me to come and stick her huge chest against me, then with her hand she strokes my cheeks.

\- You're so cute ... So young, your skin so soft and white like snow, your eyes gray like money, your body so frail and yet muscular, and your voice when you scream is ... so exciting and burns me inside. You make me melt.

She tells me every time she has to punish me, she's so ... dirty inside and out ... She's crazy. She brings her knife to my throat while caressing my chest and then she speaks to me in a sadistic voice.

\- Come on, scream for me. Moan, cry, beg me a little and I'll take care of you right now (she's lying down and with her nails she's going through my body) Go go there ... scream and cry. She said to me coming to bite one of my arms, I tighten the arms of pain, the pressure of her jaw becomes more and more heavy on my skin, her teeth come to slowly pierce my skin, I start to emit a heavy a groan that I struggled to remove, then force again before removing his teeth from my arm to scratch my flesh with the blade of his knife, I still refrain from shouting. Then I see the sadistic smile disappearing from her face, now she has empty eyes and seems without emotions, her pink eyes are fixed on me then violently she slaps me hard then with her dagger, she stabs me in the arm.

This time, I could not help shouting so much the pain was intense and violent. I scream with all my strength

\- Why do you always make things so complicated? You who are so cute, so frail and adorable, huh Damian? Why are you like this ? She asks me almost in a sad tone, I refuse to answer, I squeeze my teeth in pain to lose my breath then she moves the blade in my wound, a brutal spasm invades my arm and I shake my hand and my fingers I'm so bad, I see her blush in front of my desperate and dying movements, she even takes pleasure in me squirming in pain, behind me I hear Jack sobbing under my moans, but she still has this look frustrated, so she I get on it and then she licks my chest and then plays it. It's so disgusting. Then all of a sudden while she continues to caress my skin, she down her hands to my shorts black and she grabs it.

\- Don't move ... I'll take care of you! She said to me at the beginning, my heart is tight and there I can not hold myself anymore, I squirm in all the directions while shouting while she continues to want to take away my shorts

\- No ! Not that, don't touch me ! Please, no, don't touch me, do not do that to me, not again ! I shrieked almost cringing to prevent her from taking off my shorts, I hear her growling and telling me to keep quiet, then she takes a remote from her pocket and then presses the button.

Behind her, an iron cage is revealed then inside, I see a little girl with a very long blue hair with a face of a beautiful doll and porcelain wearing a little pink dress, but she has the eyes bandage

\- Big Brother ? Where are you Big brother? Call her, my little sister ... Dalia Hart, only 9 years old and plunged into this nightmare with me. She is my weakness and Ziggurat know it, he tightens her so that I let myself be tortured so that he does not attack her who is more fragile than me. It is shameful and disgusting to use a child.

\- You better leave yourself now darling ... I want you to belong to me! She told me, also threatening Jack with a revolver on his temple. He is crying ... My little sister. All are crying because of me. Why is the world hounding me? What did I do wrong? I did not do anything to deserve that ...

\- Damian ... Damian ... Damian! I hear in my head, I start to see trouble while once again, this crazy abuse of me and my body, she laughs with pleasure, but I do not hear more ... I hear that one voice, which is very familiar to me.

I begin to glimpse the dark face of another person who also has blue hair and we are in a gray house and outside it is raining, I see her who is close to me and she whispers words that I already have heard

\- _Never let anyone hurt you! Never, even to the detriment of those you love, because you have to show to those who believe themselves at the top that you are the strongest, that in no time you can destroy their universe, send them six feet underground without people to cry. Never show that you are weak! If you want to protect your family ... Your life (I see it with a knife filled with blood and in the other hand a revolver) Do not hesitate to shoot ... or cut in the quick! For rots do not deserve to touch your precious body or soil your soul. You have to live ... You have to eliminate them all! Kill them, kill them ..._ I heard this time, these words, I've never heard them

\- Kill ... Kill ... Kill ... I kept repeating in a weak voice, I see her look up at me asking me to repeat what I just said, I'm frail, and my voice refuses to manifest, I feel that my skin becomes icy, my eyes do not blink anymore and I fix it relentlessly.

\- What's that chilling look that you throw at me? Damian? She ask.

My hand feels the ground then I find the dagger, and with a brutal gesture I stab in the stomach. She screams in pain as she walks away from me, I feel emptied and very bad in my crotch, but all this blood on me gives me strange impulses in my heart, I manage to free myself from my bonds I put on my shorts and walk towards her dangerously, she collapsed on the ground to throw all the most infamous curses about me, but I do not care I keep coming closer then when she was at my feet, she looks up at me and I see her crying, I waited for so long ... See her face distort as she is swallowed by his own purges, slowly his blood dripping on the ground then that she clings to my leg, in a short time ... She will die. But it will be too long. Then with my leg I push it brutally and I come to place on her and at this moment...

I stab her again, and again.

His cries do not ring in my ears, I can not hear anything. I just see the blood gush and stain my face, once exhausted ... I let go of the weapon and realize what I just did. Never ... I never knew that one day I was going to kill a person, I have a stomach ache so it weighs on me, I end up vomiting, Jack who also manage to get rid of its links , comes up to me to put his hand on my shoulder.

\- Damian ...? My name is worried, my lips are trembling knowing what is waiting for me now and as I knew, Ziggurat heard the carnage and when he entered the room, he saw me covered with blood, staring blankly at the body of our executioner, I see him frown and move towards me, I do not even have the strength to defend myself that I let him catch me by the hair, other soldiers arrive

\- Take away the girl and Jack from this room, and at the same time carry off the body of our executioner! He orders his soldiers who execute immediately leaving us alone and Ziggurat who throw me to the ground with violence.

\- Dirty little bastard! All I wanted was you to obey me, in exchange for that I would have given you a better life than the one you had before, but you ... (He kicks me in the belly , where I am most fragile) You do not stop to stand up, disobey me and want to run away. Dirty kid! (He hit me harder and I spat bloody blood at the same time as I squeeze my belly very hard) I loved you Damian, but with what you did, I can not let you go unpunished. In 2 days it is the celebration of power, and there ... You will be tortured then kill! This is the next time we see each other, it will be the day of your execution.

The first day seems so long, I tremble with cold and my belly is already starting to emit little gurgles hungry, but that's not what worries me the most, in fact it's the weight that is in my heart. I still have the same words that run through my mind: "I have to kill ... Kill ... No one can or has the right to touch me! But I have so much headache and a horrible nausea that is torturing my stomach and intestines, my lower lip is trembling, and then I begin to hear steps room where I am locked up, these are two soldiers who speak.

\- Do you realize that once again a nobleman was murdered at his place? Said a first soldier.

\- Yeah, I learned that last night that he was killed by poisoning after the introduction of a syringe in the neck! In addition, it's been over a year that it lasts all these murders without clues about the murderer. Replies the second soldier.

\- In my opinion, there must be several murderers! The victims were all killed in different ways and with some malice and violence. I doubt that a single murderer is in charge of all that.

\- No matter, if it is one of these rats tortured by those who have the power that tries to avenge the calvary he has lived! If so, we will quickly find him and kill him! Moreover, the little Damian will die tomorrow, Ziggurat sentenced him to death, he will be killed at the celebration, in my opinion they will sell his organs and some other parts of his body before completing it! What a pity for him!

\- Don't have any pity for him! He is a murderer, he deserves what has happened to him, besides to torture him more, they will certainly torture his little sister or Jack to finally break him mentally ... If he does not die of hunger before ! Then I hear them leave, to believe that they are all rejoicing in my near death, I too wish to die so that I leave the cruel world on which I live. And my poor little sister, I took for her to survive and become a wonderful person! Unfortunately, I could not see her growing up. Suddenly, my belly starts to gurgle, and this time rather strong and more heavily. I clench my teeth as I squeeze my belly, it's not just my stomach, my intestines also hurt me a lot, I do not understand why I hurt so much.

I have a tear flowing down my cheek.

The second day arrives, I still have pain in my belly, but today is the day I'm going to die, the door opens on Ziggourat dressed in his most beautiful suit who with the smile approaches me for put a collar around my neck, and then with it pulls me out of the room like a vulgar dog under the hateful gaze of others, next to Jack and Dalia are in the same condition as me, except that they had the privilege to wear beautiful clothes to be presentable, but sold as slaves. Ziggurat throws me into his car then we leave far away from the second HD Academy. During the journey, my purges eat me from the inside, then it starts to rain outside

\- You know Damian ... I never wanted that to happen to you! You could have been a good boy Damian ! Why did you have to become like her? Ziggourat said looking at me with his rearview mirror, I do not answer. I have so much pain in my belly, and I'm getting very hot, more ... "she? Who is he talking about?

In the distance, I begin to see a large noble and beautiful building with parking filled with luxury cars, people so dirty internally in beautiful clothes, wearing beautiful jewelry and beautiful shoes. They disgust me strongly. Ziggurat drives his car to the second parking lot for those who bring prisoners to be executed in public or sold, I do not feel any fear for me, however I am much more worried about my little sister and Jack, if they are sold, they will be in the wrong hands I know it. Ziggurat arrives in front of a butler with a list

\- Hello Doctor Ziggurat! The name of your detainees please? He asks

\- So, Damian Hart, Jackson Riperls and Dalia Hart! Answer Ziggurat, the butler notes our names then lets us in, we go through a big dark hallway where are confined all those sentenced to death and those on sales, those who are on sales all wear elegant suits, while those sentenced to death only wear black shorts like mine and most of them already carry several wounds and marks on their bodies. We hear the guests talking to each other, then it's the one who brought us in, who goes on the stage and talks to the microphone.

\- Good evening to all and welcome to our big hall where today, we will execute for you infamous criminal before your eyes and also, to offer you exquisite happiness by selling you beautiful and loyal servants who will be your pets . So let's start now with a first run! Let us get Miss Scilla Dranger!

A woman with a long purple hair moves from us, dressed in a simple white dress, her green eyes are empty of emotions as she walks on the scene, I hear him get booed and insult. Then I see a man in black come to tie him to a pole and then the butler announces

\- This woman who's been sentenced for stabbing her master is going to be executed in front of you tonight, but do you want to buy something from her before the sentence is given?" Look at her, she's still pretty like anything, what would you like him to do?

\- I want her nails! I put 500 dollars to get them! Declare a woman raising her arm, the butler accepts the request then cries start to ring, it freezes my blood to hear her cries while the executioner makes him suffer a terrible thing. In no time, she was deprived of her nails and then ended in terrible suffering, I curl up on me even terrified and suffering.

My stomach pains become even more painful.

I see them all leave one after the other, I hear their cries that ice me from the inside, it is while opening the eyes, I see that there remains one last, dressed in a beautiful dress red, with a wonderful long black hair and a beautiful face but hidden under a beautiful red mask decorated with rubies, she smiled at me with her mouth so tender, then I was called with Jack, Dalia and this girl accompanied by another girl dressed in a very sexy black dress sporting a hair white as snow a little messy, the same wonderful face but with red eyes like blood and wearing an identical mask hiding part of her beautiful face, she approaches the Then she gives him a seductive smile, the other smiles at him and I am unmoved, when I am driving myself on the stage and there all the prestigious guests have wide open eyes of surprise, the women have their hands in front of them their mouth t while blushing, while the men look at me with a sadistic smile on his lips, my shoulders shake slightly, and my belly emits a little gurgling desperate. But I especially see where the eyes of men is turned ... On the two beautiful and sexy ladies and also ... On my little sister!

The execution is launched after the speech of the butler!

Jack, my little sister and the two girls are off the stage while me, I'm tied to a table

\- Very well ! I'm waiting for your offers, what do you want from this young boy, frail, with fine skin, an adorable face and so beautiful eyes! Go ahead, propose! Does it sell to me as if I were just an object, then several guests get up at the same time and start to swing their prices: $ 600 for my nails, $ 6,000 for my organs, $ 2,000 for my eyes and $ 3,000 for my teeth! Beside several people have increased the price for having me in full with my little sister with the young and beautiful girl with beautiful black hair, especially for her generous bosom and her wonderful thighs, which interests many men with perverse eyes and Jack is most desired by women like me who certainly want to make us their sexual objects. Unfortunately, the spell decided that I had to die in spare parts. I tremble with fear but at the same time I feel worse in my belly than in my heart, the sales are closed and I see the executioner arrived with a big knife and is on the point of slashing me.

I hear the crying of my sister screaming in despair at seeing me die and Jack covering his eyes while shouting my name as the guests applaud with excitement

\- Wait a minute ! Calls the dark-haired girl with a smile, the executioner stops before being able to touch me, the butler answers the call of the girl

\- Uh Miss ... Please excuse me but sales are closed, the verdict was launched can not afford to keep the public waiting! He said but the other girl with white hair just sticks to him who blushes at her charm as she rubs himself to him. The dark haired girl smiles at him and approaches him to caress her chin

\- Oh ... I'm sure we can work out, I'll be ready to double the amount raised in exchange for the life of this boy! It is quite possible not? Butler's eyes widen

\- Double the amount? He exclaims, it is then that the girl shows a small paper representing a very high bank account, it begins to stammer then the eyes of the two girls began to shine of a scarlet red, a smile takes shape on their lips and the black haired girl launches in a cold tone

\- Tell me ... Is money the only precious thing for you? The butler smiles at the beauty of the two girls and then responds stupidly.

\- But the money brings to the powers, it is what gives the power and all that one wants, of course that it is precious for me! She smiles then all of a sudden, she pulls a revolver from under her dress and suddenly she answers "I see ..." Then without hesitation she shot him in the head in front of everyone, all of them scream and the executioner threatens to kill me again, but before he does, I see the white haired girl come up behind him and then implant a syringe filled with a strange product in the neck, the executioner starts to drool heavily, his eyes are bulging and then he finally collapses to the ground, then this girl with white hair also comes out of the shooting weapons and start shooting all the guests as well as those who were sold That's when Jack slips among the panicked guests, all of them being killed before our eyes, and he releases me from my bindings

\- Ahhhhh big brother help! Cry my little sister assaulted by a rich old man who holds her by the arm

\- Come here, my dear, I'll take care of you! Come with me !

It's then that between the people who are shot and the two girls who kill them with the sabers after exhausting all the bullets of the firearms, Jack while carrying me on his shoulder he throws himself on the old rich wanting s' take my sister and then with incredible violence, he twists his neck with his arms, get my little sister but then one of the two girls with black hair, brandished his bloody sword at us, she we whispers

"Forgive me," but Jack manages to barely dodge with a roll but unfortunately, he was injured in the back but he manages to run to the window and jump before we get caught.

He ran carrying us both in the freezing rain and when we were far enough away from the building, an explosion sounded at that moment and we see the building that caught fire, in my opinion there were no survivors .. Except Ziggurat who had just left us in this place before leaving and certainly the two beautiful girls responsible for this massacre, now here we are under a tree, Jack looks at me to see if I am hurt, but a heavy fever my stomach ache is still so strong, I'm shaking

\- Big brother ... Are you hungry? Asked my little sister after hearing my stomach gurgling, Jack caress my belly to help me but I curl up in pain and start moaning loudly

\- Damian ...? Damian okay? Jack asks me

I sob so much I hurt.

 **TAA DAA! I have the pleasure to introduce you to the very first chapter of my new story The Dark Scarsheld Family, a story that in my opinion will be much darker than Kirakishou so I hope you will have a lot of fun reading it. In any case, if you enjoyed this chapter, do not hesitate to tell me in comment, it will make me very happy, I make you big kisses and tell you very quickly for a new chapter! Kisses**

 **PS: I gladly accept OCs in my story, so if you want to participate, the form is in my biography ^^**


	2. Chapter 2 The Scarsheld Family

_**The Dark Scarsheld Family**_

 _ **Chapter 2 : The Scarsheld Family**_

 _ **Violent content**_

(Internal point of view: Jack)

I try my best to help Damian withstand this suffering, but he agonizes strongly and moaned a lot, he starts to squirm slightly in pain, on his side Dalia is very worried and do not know what to do it either, we are all two without power in the face of Damian's suffering

\- Uncle Jack ... I'm cold! Dalia tells me, I too shiver, so I take Damian on my back and then grab Dalia's hand.

\- Let's go elsewhere, we will surely find a warmer place for us! And at the same time, we will try to find something to eat! I tell Dalia who's walking at my pace, it's raining a lot and it's really cold, I feel Damian's belly gurgle on my back, and I feel it too, rubbing his head against my neck.

\- Hold on Damian, we'll find a solution! I tell him to reassure him, he moans slightly.

Further on we come to an empty park which gives me a terrible thrill in the back, we venture but it is then that I hear steps follow me behind me, so I turn around and see three big people dressed in the very classy Victorian style, there are two men and a woman who have scary look

\- Oh ... Look at me these two little that this big slut carries! I would love to be able to take them home! Speak the woman holding her cheeks blushing, I think even see his eyes shine with malice and madness, it revels me. Men look at me

\- And this big boy would be perfect in my house, he could become an excellent slave! I swallow my saliva and then as I want to run away, one of the men pulls me in the leg, I scream in pain and falls to the ground. The adults take the opportunity to come and fiddle with us and even catch us, I see Dalia who is taken by the arm by one of the men, the woman touches Damian and the second man catches me by my injured leg.

\- Leave us alone! I scream.

Suddenly, as I hear Damian and Dalia screaming, I get up suddenly and catch one of the men by the neck that I strongly tighten. My hate is immense, my hands tighten the neck of this man until I hear his neck break, the man does not move and I let go. I twisted her neck like a cow. The two of them are still screaming in front of me, and one of them threatens me with a revolver, I do not feel any fear, I have several shivers running through my body and some muscle spasms, and while the man was going to shoot me above, I see the blade of a knife slicing his hand. The man screams as he collapses on the floor, like a vulgar rat. It's Damian armed with a hunting knife he stole that cut his hand, the silver color of his beautiful eyes has become icy, and despite his upset stomach, he stands in front of them who want to hurt us, the woman is scared and lets go of Dalia's hand running to Damian

\- Dalia ... we play hide and seek? He said to Dalia, Dalia nods and then hides his eyes as Damian advances, I'll go after the injured man.

\- Don't ... don't approach me! Back! The woman screams, her Victorian dress is all soaked and covered with blood and mud, she looked so miserable before Damian cut her throat and I broke the man's neck. It was so enjoyable to see these people of fame be reduced to the bottom of the ladder in front of those they torment, as those who they exploit and treat like dogs can also become their worst nightmares, now we are in front their dead bodies that we slaughtered, I always have my spasms in my arms, when at Damian, his face darkened and his eyes shine even more, his breathing is jerky and I see him losing balance I catch him before his head hits the ground

\- I've got you ! I tell him, I feel his trembling body, he has terrible pain, I feel it, I put it on my back and then brings me closer to Dalia who still has his hands that hide his eyes, I put a hand on his shoulder and take him a few steps further from the bodies.

\- It's good Dalia, you can open your eyes! I tell her, she removes her hands and then wonders what happened.

\- Nothing happened Dalia, better you do not know anything? He answered.

Suddenly, again footsteps echo behind me, and with my injured leg I can't run so I have to face it, but this time the people behind me are worse than the one just killed two beautiful women in two beautiful clothes stained with blood, one with a red dress and black hair, and the other with a black dress and white hair, both their arms stained with blood, the one with black hair carries a large black sword and the other a decorated sword, but in addition they no longer wear their masks, they are wonderful despite the blood staining their faces. I can not do anything against her, we are finished. Because having met their eyes, I realized that they were not there to save us, but to kill us, because we are now witnesses of their crimes. I start having my head spinning because of all the blood I lost and I finally fall to the ground as they come closer to us.

\- Please ! Help us ... My brother is sick, and uncle Jack is hurt! Please help us. Suddenly declares Dalia standing in front of us and spreading her arms to defend us. She seems to repress her fear because I see her tremble but she does not flinch, the two women look at each other for a moment.

\- Please Miss ... We do not have houses, and we are all alone, help us please! Cry Dalia, it is then that Damian crawls towards her then comes to take him in a protective embrace, Damian still has his eyes which shine but he is too weak, in my turn I drag him in a protective embrace, we protect ourselves together, then it is then that the white-haired girl begins to whistle, two shadows arise from the forest, a girl and a boy, the boy has a medium size with blond hair capped a little bit of bazaar at the back but nicely combed in front, he also has dark brown eyes then a tattoo a bit similar to that of the girl, a crescent moon on the wrist, wearing a black shirt with long sleeves and scoop neckline, on his shirt he wears a casual black jacket and dark jeans with a pair of boots, he also has a gold pendant around his neck, but also, the tattoo of a red rose on his right forearm. When to the girl, she has the same tattooed symbol on her right thigh. She has a long hair falling to her waist very curly and a little messy, she has a light complexion with some freckles on her, cheeks and nose and her eyes are of a light blue color. She also has a small tattoo representing a yin and yang symbol on the front of her left wrist.

She wears dark denim shorts with black stockings and a pair of black knee pads. She also wears a bright red top that wears her breast and usually wears a black leather jacket. She also has the right eyebrow pierced along with some of her ears, also wearing a necklace with a moonstone pendant on it. For makeup, she sticks to lipstick, eye makeup, eyeliner, eyeshadow, etc ... She is pretty.

\- Congratulations on the bombshell Tomas and Brooklyn, it worked perfectly! Said the dark haired girl, this girl named Brooklyn has a smile on her face and then gets a little closer to the black haired girl

\- Nice to have succeeded in helping you in your mission Miss Pandore ! So ... This black haired girl is called Pandore ? The latter smiles and caresses her head gently

\- Thank you especially Brooklyn for getting rid of the guards, the entrance was more accessible for both of us. Brooklyn blushed with a big smile.

\- Well ! These three, we take them home, better not to let them loose! The white-haired girl intervenes, the boy named Tomas nods and comes up to us, then suddenly he whispers in my ear.

\- Don't resist! If you stand still you are likely to get out alive! I swallow in front of his words even if they look benevolent. They carry me, Damian and Dalia while carrying the bodies of the people we killed in a very easy-to-burn woolen bag, I end up losing consciousness because of my heavy blood loss.

(No point of view)

After several minutes of walking in the city, they arrive to the exit of the city where is a very large white manor house with inscribed on the gold plate: Scarsheld!

\- Miss Pandore ! I have to leave you now, I have to go home! Brooklyn declares in front of the entrance to the manor, the young Pandore smiles and comes to kiss her cheek

\- Okay, there are no problems. Anyway, you have the keys of the manor, come back when you want or when a new mission will be worn and if you need food or other, I can provide you what it takes, finally you already know it! Answer Pandore with a smile. Brooklyn nods and leaves.

Dalia, for her part, the only one still being aware has wide eyes of surprise when the main door of the manor opens, the interior is graceful, beautifully decorated the interior of the house is made by the most precious woods and the most sought-after stone for house construction giving the impression that the walls are made of very sturdy, varnished and well-maintained wood, many precious objects decorating the shelves, often vases beautifully decorated with beautiful flowers inside or photos of families in different formats, and at the bottom of the room on the side, a varnished wooden staircase leading to the floor where there are several rooms, there a big man with black glasses, emerald green eyes and well-dressed white hair dressed in black advances and lowers his head.

\- Welcome home my Scarsheld ladies! Your mission went well? He asks politely.

\- Hello to you too Joseph, yes the mission was a success thank you very much for the material provided, I see that once again, you took care of the house, it's nice to see. Answer Pandore amicably with a smile.

His butler smiled happily.

\- Your compliments go straight to the heart Miss, but I'm just my job, forgive me for asking this question but, who are these visitors? They look bad. He answers, looking at the two injured boys and the little Dalia a little intimidated, Pandore directs his eyes towards the little girl. And while Pandore explains the situation, the white-haired girl recovers Jack and Damian and then walks up the stairs down to the house to the left of the entrance to the house at the far end.

\- Their cases are serious Helen? Pandore suddenly asks when his sister leaves, she shrugs.

\- I tell you that at diagnosis, I have no time to lose if we have to keep them alive! "She looks upstairs and then takes a deep breath " Spandel ! If you have time, can you help me please? I have two wounded! She screams suddenly, we hear noises on the floor, like someone who runs and then a tall man of about 1m99 wearing a long-sleeved black shirt with a greyish purple grid pattern on the front and center . Combining this with a set of very long and tight black pants with a belt made of greyish purple twine woven into the same hatched pattern. He wears a pair of black boots with heels, with greyish-purple laces mixing in the same pattern of cross-hatching. He also wears a pair of black gloves without matching fingers. He finishes his outfit with a bulky black coat that falls just above his ankles.

Dalia walks back a few steps in front of this handsome man with dark hair and white skin like snow and the eyes of a wonderful and cosmic ebony brown, he jumps from the top of the stairs to land on the stairs down to the basement

\- Please Helen darling, Keith is sleeping so please do not shout like that! He said gently, allowing himself to stroke Helen's white hair, which blushed, she shrugged her shoulders, saying embarrassingly, "Ohhhh, sorry," then she gives Jack to the mysterious Spandel before both of them lock themselves in. the basement, leaving Dalia without her big brother or Uncle Jack as she calls him so well, now she's all alone in this big house, because Pandore went upstairs with her butler, she not sure where to go, is hesitant, does not know if she has the right to go down to the basement with them, or if she must wait quietly for their return, so she chooses to sit on the first step of the stairs of the basement, waiting quietly in his wet clothes, the return of his big brother.

Fifteen long minutes pass without Dalia seeing Damian and Jack come back from the basement, she waited again and again then it was then that Joseph found her here waiting.

\- Young lady ! Could you follow me please? He asks, reaching out, Dalia is hesitant because Damian has always taught him not to trust a person easily, especially someone you do not know, she lowers her eyes. So Joseph reassured him about his intentions and then comes to take his hand to take him to the bathroom where the tub is filled with hot water.

\- Miss Pandore took care to make you run a hot bath to warm you up. Take all the time you want, but forgive me for telling you, but Madam wants me to get your wet clothes to wash and dry them, ( he takes out an adorable little yellow dress embroidered with lace and two pretty white ribbon to decorate her long silky blue hair from under her napkin ) for now you will wear this to be properly dressed for tonight's dinner. Said the butler, Dalia nods and as she gets ready to take off her pink dress, Joseph unfolds a large towel to hide it while she undresses and returns to the hot tub.

Once installed in it, Joseph folds the towel to put it on the sink and takes the opportunity to take the dress and the shoes of Dalia, while taking care to leave him the new little dress and a little plastic duck to play in his sparkling bath.

Meanwhile in the basement.

Helen and Spandel finish healing Jack's leg by removing the ball implanted in the leg, give it back a little blood and finally covering his wound with a bandage and compresses soaked in a disinfectant all kinds of wounds, beside Damian is sleeping in a bed with a heating pad on her belly, the reason for her severe upset stomach was the too much pressure felt in one fell swoop after her first murder, now he sleeps peacefully while squeezing this heating pad, also the wounds on his arm were properly cared for. When Jack was healed too, Spandel approached Helen still at work, he just nibbled her ear to tease her, Helen moaned

\- Heyyyyy ... it tickles! Spandel chuckles and continues around her waist and nibbling her neck, Helen can not help but blush at this small gesture of affection.

\- Stop, you do not have the right to that, you cheat!

\- But you like little tickling, you can not resist, I do not cheat. Answer Spandel while cuddling

\- Yes, you know that I do not resist, and you use it against me for me to take a break! Helen grumbles embarrassed and can not help kissing her.

(Internal point of view: Damian)

The hot on my belly wakes me up, and I hear two voices, I have the view a little cloudy but I recognize the girl with the white hair just now accompanied by a big boy dressed in black who cuddles, and on a bed in the middle, there is Jack on drip who is lying down and asleep but my gaze is more focused on the same tattoos they have on them, the white haired girl has it on his right breast that the black haired boy is kissing then his big black cape is pushed to the side revealing the same tattoo surrounded by many scars.

This tattoo ... I have already seen it somewhere, this red rose ... I am again immersed in this gray house, outside it is raining hard and I am hidden under the stairs by hiding my eyes, I hear the floor creak over me then I see again the same silhouette dressed with a yellow T-shirt and a hat the same color, a black skirt, big sock up to his knees and falling on his black boots she comes up to me and looks at me, I do not see her face but she just put her hand on my head and strokes my hair, the smell of blood sting my nostrils while she takes me in her arm then inked in his neck, this red rose was there. The steps of the stairs creak under her feet as we go upstairs, I look down the hall behind her, I watch the rain fall thunder thunder, then I feel it on a bed and then she will sit in front of the mirror facing the window I do not see his face because the mirror is broken, but I hear his voice, she hums a melody while cleaning her face and hands.

And one day, I remember asking her that she was that symbol, and I only remember that word : Scarsheld! The vision ends and there is no one left in the room, except me and Jack, in addition we have removed our clothes, we just have our underpants and at our feet, black pants well maintained and fold well

\- Damian? You're okay ? Jack suddenly asks me, who woke up, I get up from bed to see if he's fine, his leg is almost completely cured

\- I'm fine enough, but it's mostly about you that you need to worry the most. You almost managed to protect me and Dalia, the proof you almost lost your leg, excuse me. I say, I feel sneer and bang on my head

\- Don't be stupid Damian, you really thought that I was going to give you up like that, I would be ready to give my life for you two. He smiled at me, I smiled in my turn, sneering slightly, but every time Jack told me that kind of soft word that reassured me ... I had the impression, he had something to to be forgiven.

But this is just a stupid impression!

\- Do you know where we are? Jack asks me, getting up in his turn, I shrug my shoulders while taking the pants to start putting it on.

\- I do not know where we are? I fainted when these people took us and ... And where is Dalia? I wonder looking around and starting to panic, Jack rushes to get dressed and follow me up the stairs, the door is opened by chance and then when we arrive at the top, a big butler with white hair and emerald green eyes wearing black glasses with a suit of the same color comes to us, we put ourselves on our guard

\- Hello gentlemen, glad to see that you are finally awake and dressed in the clothes that I deposited you, follow me, the Scarsheld family is waiting for an interview! Here I pray you! He tells us kindly, a little on our guard we follow him to a large living room with red velvet sofa, a large white carpet, plants making the room more comfortable, there are several people in this room waiting for us feet firm.

Dalia is already present and dressed as a real doll with a pretty little yellow dress and ribbons of the same colors decorating her hair, she is all cute, when she sees me she comes to me a big hug and I take it in my arms, in the couch opposite, the two girls who are in my opinion binoculars because they have the same face, just not the same hairstyle if the same hair color

\- Sit down! Tell us the black haired girl, Jack and I look at each other and then we sit in front of them, then we look around, the boy who was with the other girl named Brooklyn if I remember correctly there, who is there, too, with the boy dressed in black with the snowy complexion that was next to the white-haired girl next to his black-haired sister. There are also three other people with them. Two boys and a girl. My eyes are on the albino boy with lavender eyes looking at us. His skin is a porcelain white. His hair is thick white. Neatly styled, his bangs lightly brushing his forehead, his face is smooth, with a cold or curious air.

He forces me to stay on my guard, because from my eyes he must be someone that should not be underestimated.

This albino guy wears a vermilion red blazer left open and placed on a clean, black blouse with a V-neck. He wears dark jeans tucked into expensive black boots. A thin black and silky scarf around her neck and complete her outfit with a gold watch inlaid with red spinels on the right wrist. Beside him, a smaller boy looks at me too but in a less threatening way but I would not be fooled so far, he does not seem to be very strong with his limbs looking fragile and his body fragile, he has a doll face like my little sister, who tends to look very childish and innocent. He has a bright complexion. He has a rounded chin and a buttoned nose. He has large, dark, friendly lavender eyes, paired with very long black lashes. His cheeks are slightly pink. His hair ruffled blacker than the ink behind his head and reached the nape of the neck, the bangs falling out of order on the right side of the forehead. It's strange but he has a family look with the albino guy I'm suspicious of, maybe they're brothers?

He wears a royal blue flannel with half-open sleeves left open, pulled over a black v-neck with half-sleeved sleeves. He is wearing white pants tucked into a pair of black combat boots and a silver belt. A double silver chain with a blue compass rose like a pendant hang lazily around his neck, and he completed his outfit with a black watch. To see their look at both, they come from a rich family. As for the girl by their side, she seems more reassuring because she smiles at us cheerfully without showing any threatening trace of her beautiful face.

It's rather reassuring.

She seems to be a woman who dominates most women of her age. It has a gracefully high buildup complemented by a slight muscle and a curvy hourglass silhouette. Her body is well proportioned and she has long limbs as well as thick thighs. She has a vibrant honey complexion and well-defined features. His eyes are an endless sea of chocolate brown, almost always shining with joy or bright interest. Her hair; colorful black coffee falling on his back in thick and shiny luxurious curls. She painted her cherry lips and has a contagious smile. And she wears a long-sleeved black blouse with a pink paisley pattern embroidering the torso with an ample red skirt that flows to the knees and a pair of black boots with heels that reach her knees. She puts on a black vest that she leaves unbuttoned. Then she wears a silver necklace with a pink heart pendant and a matching assortment of silver bracelets on the right wrist.

Jack already finds her pretty.

My eyes are focused on the girl with black hair in front of me, she is really beautiful and graceful, but his eyes are dark and cold, making it quite hard. She crosses her arms in front of me then asks for our attention. Yet I allow myself to speak first to her

\- Thanks for helping us! Where are we? Why did you bring us here? And ... who are you? I see her tilting her head, keeping our eyes fixed on us

\- Don't thank us for helping you, we did it out of interest and pity! Here you are at our home, the home of the Scarsheld family, here no one can see us or hear us because the house is protected from everywhere, and here you do not risk outside world aggression, but do not think that you are safe either, everything will depend on your choice. (Ohh ... she does not look too nice this one, I see even her sister who smiles too but in a malicious way, I have a thrill) Oh? Forgive my rudeness, I did not introduce myself, I'm Pandore Scarsheld and here is my twin sister Helen Scarsheld, she and I are the leaders of this house. And behind us are our allies or more familiarly our brothers and sisters, Kirron and Valerian Hopes, Rochelle Paris and Spandel Phillips who is the fiance of my sister Helen. And you're ?

\- Uh ... Jackson Riperls! Jack looks a bit intimidated, I do not look down at her and introduce myself

\- I'm Damian Hart, and this little girl is my little sister, Dalia Hart! I saw him raise his eyebrows lightly while still looking stern and then I heard him whisper, "I was sure of it ..."

\- What do you intend to do with us? I ask politely without aggression, I hear his sister Helen who slightly sneers, then Pandora responds

\- As I told you earlier, it depends only on you. Know that you are potential witnesses who could destroy our plans, we can not leave you at liberty now finally ... If we let you out, you will either kill yourself, or be enslaved as you almost did, you're supposed to be a condemned man, believe me that if you step outside, the slave hunters will be happy to denounce you to the one who makes the law here, and for you he will don't hesitate to put a bullet in your head, like all of us if he finds out that we are responsible for everything that happens right now. I have discussed it with my family and we want to impose a choice.

\- What is this choice? I ask on my guard by squeezing my little sister against me. That's when I see the eyes of everyone starting to shine, the Scarsheld sisters have their eyes that shine red and the others have their eyes that shine the color of their usual eyes, then all reveal their tattoo of red rose, Brooklyn shows his tattoo on his right thigh, Tomas shows us on his right forearm, Kirron has this symbol on his neck next to his second tattoo of roses, Valerian shows us his forearm also as Tomas, Rochelle reveals it on her left thigh, Spandel has it on her back, Helen has it on her right breast and Pandore has it on her left breast. All have the same tattoos, and then Pandore answer me

\- We have seen your potential to kill, and we would like you to cooperate with us to fulfill our mission. If you refuse, we will have to destroy you ourselves. (I swallow my saliva) Become murderers with us in the Scarsheld family then we will offer you a family life together and our protection! The choice is yours !

 **And here is chapter 2 of my new story, still dark not true? In any case I hope you enjoyed this chapter, if it is the case said the me in the comments, it will make me very happy ^ ^ according to you will they accept the proposal of the Scarsheld family? What's going to happen ? To see in the next chapter. Big kisses to you all**

 **Oh and the lovely Tomas and Brooklyn belong to the lovely SilverSwirl, thanks for lending them to me.**

 **And the loves of Kirron, Rochelle, Valerian and Spandel belong to my lovely and adorable Charmpanda, thank you very much for lending them to me.**

 **You are both true lovely ! ^^**


	3. Chapter 3 First Mission

_**The Dark Scarsheld Family**_

 _ **Chapter 3 : First mission**_

 _ **Gore content : For a sensitive person, please be careful okay ?And if you can't, go check a another stories**_

(Internal point of view, Jack)

I swallow my saliva under stress, the choice we are offered is very scary, but in both cases we are considered lost, because if we accept we will have become wanted assassins, which is already the case , and the second is the soldiers outside kill us, or it's them, and frankly before their eyes shining like cats, I preferred to avoid anger, because after seeing them at work in the slave room ... We know they do not joke. I see Damian continue to fix them and when he raises his head he says

\- We accept your offer! Anyway I guess ... (his eyes start to shine) we never had a choice since we walked in your door ... Am I wrong? I look Pandore in front of us, she sneers and then her eyes are tinged with a scary red and then tilting her head she responds

\- Awesome ... You don't imagine how much you fascinate me, Damian Hart!

Then looking around us, all members of the Scarsheld family, sneers or smiles only. I do not know how I should react, my legs and shoulders are still shaking under pressure, these people seem hard to fool, they are murderers, and I feel that soon ... We'll see them at 'artwork.

\- I don't agree! Suddenly comes the girl named Brooklyn, she has frowning and is suspicious of us, it is the same for the albino boy who takes two steps forward also

\- Me too I do not agree, we must not take any decision anyway, they could be that these three there are spies of the government or people deceived came to steal information or take advantage of us as cover . For me they are not trustworthy, it would be better if they die all three, so our family will have no trouble. Kirron expresses himself with a haughty look on us.

\- Yes, and who say they really know how to fight, if it is these are just bullets that will bother us. They are witnesses, and the witnesses are not used to leaving them alive. Add Brooklyn.

I swallow my saliva again, and am even more stressed than earlier. But what are we going to become? And Damian, who stays so calm, and Dalia starts to cry with fright, I start to lose hope, we're really going to get killed by these people, that's when I see Pandore's sister smiling at us and then slamming fingers to silence the audience

\- Don't draw too hasty conclusions my friends, we found these three people there in the meeting room where slaves were sold! The burgundy-haired boy and the girl were destined to be sold to these bum-bangs of high society, (she points to Damian). When he was one, he was nothing more than a poor man sentenced to death. The three of them are dead because they do not want to beg us, they would not even be here in our house. Helen expresses herself in a malicious way, then it's Pandora who comes to speak

\- And then, when we were going to kill them. We saw them at work, as I told you earlier, they are pure murderers, excelling in the art of killing. Believe me my friends ... These two boys are real killing machines. But ... I admit you're right, Brooklyn and Kirron. We must not make the decision too quickly. In this case ... What do you propose Kirron Asper Hope (she reaches out to him)! You are the sous-chef of this house after all, so you have the right to make decisions like us.

My heart beats very hard in my chest, if he has the right to decide then we are damn, these eyes seem to mean that he does not want us here, I see him take Pandora's hand, squeeze it then s' advancing towards us, I clench my teeth with fear, his lavender eyes are pointed at us like a gun on our forehead, he reaches out his hand

\- Give me your cell phones! (We are surprised) I made the tentative decision to leave you alive if you cooperate with us, however, you will not be able to contact any outside people or even your family if it still exists, and it will be like As long as I've decided, I'll give you back your laptops once you prove your value and your confidence, but do not count too much on it. And know that if you try to fool me ... I would be happy to make you regret the day of your birth! He tells us in a cold tone. I feel obliged to give him my cell phone, Damian did not hesitate a single second to give him. We are both deprived of communication, we can not even warn our families. We are trapped.

(Internal point of view: Damian)

We are deprived of our cell phone. Now we are in the hands of the Scarsheld family without the ability to call outside, whatever. My family already knows that I was sentenced to the second when I ended up with Ziggurat, it's more for my little sister that I worry, she has nothing to do here in a family of assassin, she deserve to go home. I will have to be very patient if I want to make sure that Dalia gets out of this situation, I have no choice but to cooperate with them and do whatever they ask for. They are murderers, I myself have killed people, I'm not better than them, however something arouses my curiosity, so I do not hesitate to ask them the question

\- Lady Pandore, Lady Helen, may I allow you to ask a question? I ask them politely, the two women point their eyes on me, curious and listening.

\- Who are the people you kill? Which people do you mainly attack? I ask.

All look at each other, then Pandore gets up to go to a shelf where she pulls out a red book, she comes back to sit down and opens the book, inside the pictures of men and women and the second where find their bodies in a sorry state.

\- This incomplete book is the album of the victims that my family killed in the space of 6 years, and of course with the added photos of the victims of my comrades. As you can see, most of them were businessmen, thieves, pedophiles, sex addicts, scammers, slave traders, torturers or even petty criminals who want to play the big ones by committing repugnant acts. All these people we killed were made under the request of desperate customers who come to beg the help of a good person to rid them of the demons that torment them. Of course we do not ask much in exchange, money or other, that we do not care about it. These are insignificant things for us, what we ask in return is to hold their tongues and to carry our symbol on them that actually hides under the skin at the same time as the tattoo, a small microchip with a small microphone , and well concealed of course so that if they ever dare betray us, we can easily find him and get rid of him. It's a security rule, or rather a pact. She explained. All agree.

\- But we must not forget that we do not take requests from everyone. Most of them are asking us to come and kill someone because he hit her or just to trap us. So we have to make sure that the client is really in a deplorable state to accept the mission he is entrusting us with. And of course, he must never know our identity, a simple precaution and a measure of prudence. Add Helen, I nod my understanding, then I realize that these people, rid the world of all the evil people who like to hurt others, and the names of their customers are listed under each photo, and almost all have had deplorable situation, worthy of us ... The weak considered as the meat or the toys of those of the high society. Those who disgust me, then when I show the book to Jack, his eyes change completely, he is much less frightened, more confident and his eyes are colder, he also hates high society ...

He is of the same opinion as me.

\- But then, you are heroes! Suddenly said Dalia with a smile, I jump; If you save these people, it's because you really want to help them, so you're the heroes of this city, right? She said so and with a smile on her face, Dalia is so innocent. She does not understand what it means to kill a human being, the shock it can make, and the heavy eyes that are pointed at us. An assassin is and will never be a hero, even if he saved someone who was about to be assaulted or die, in the eyes of some humans, the murderer will always remain and forever a criminal who committed the irreparable that is to take the life of a man. And humanity will always be afraid that the murderer will reoffend, because if you kill once, it is not impossible to kill a second time and even a third time and I think the Scarsheld family ... knows it from the beginning just like me and yet, I see everyone smile kindly at Dalia, then Pandora knocks in his hands answering

\- Yes we can consider things so! His smile is forced like those of others I see, they just do not want to destroy the innocence of my little sister who is still a child.

I admit that's nice of them. But Dalia will discover it someday.

Suddenly, we all hear calls for help from behind the door, the screams of a little girl calling for help by desperately tapping on the door, Kirron departs from us

\- I am going to open ! He said going to the door and opening, I discovered something that surprised me.

(Internal point of view: Kirron)

When I open the door with curiosity, I find at the door two little twin girls with short black hair, big purple eyes and a little dirty with ribbons torn in their hair, dressed in torn dresses, one with a red dress and the other with a purple dress, and one of them is badly injured in the head, it is the one with a purple dress.

\- Forgive me for disturbing you Sir. My sister is hurt, I beg you help me! Cry the little girl in the red dress, I pity her because I like children a lot, it's one of my weaknesses. Although I have very few weaknesses, I do not hesitate to bring them into the house

\- Helen! You have to come and take care of something! I call her, I hear Helen sigh and then she comes out of the living room to come into the hallway to enter where I have the girls go, she raises her eyebrows surprise

\- There's a kid who's hurt, you have to help him. I say it firmly, Helen rolls her eyes then comes to recover the girl with a purple dress

\- Ohhh what a pitiful state! (she examines the wound and then she puts a tissue to stop the bleeding) Ahhh it's okay it's not what I thought, it's just a punch with more rings. I should succeed without problems to heal that! She said taking the child with her in the basement, it's the same place where she tortures her victims, damn it makes me feel uncomfortable, especially taking a kid in a place like this. Spandel ... . .notes ... NOT!

\- Where's my sister? Ask the girl holding my hand, her eyes are all round, it's cute it looks like a kitten. I crouch down in front of her and put an emotional hand on her head.

\- Don't worry, little heart! Your little sister will be treated, and you will come with me. I tell her by driving her to the living room and announcing

\- Pandore, we have a visit!

I see Pandore who raises his head in front of this little girl in tears, she accepts to welcome him by inviting him to sit on the couch, I sit next to her to reassure her because in my presence, she seems more relaxed, then I see her turn her head towards Dalia who is in Damian's arms and make him a shy little sign of the hand. Pandore looks at me, and I read perfectly in his eyes: Do you want to take charge of the interrogation? ! I sketch a slight smile then I take the little girl with me in the kitchen, then I give him a glass of water

\- So my little girl, I'd like to ask you some questions about you two? Could you start by telling me your name and that of your sister? The little girl is a little nervous in front of me then crumpled her dress with her head down she answers me

\- My name is Queen and my sister Adixia!

\- Very good Queen, and how old are you? I continue slowly so as not to rush her and at least Pandore had enough politeness not to come and spy on our conversation. On the other hand, only Toma followed me and watched us leaning against a wall.

Pandore had to send him on a mission with me. Because these little girls have certainly escaped from an unhealthy place where someone has hurt them.

\- I am 10 years old ! Answer me shy Queen, I write the information from my cellphone and continuing my questionnaire, I learn a lot about her and her sister, apparently a woman of great presence would have come to France to bring them here in the United States , in an isolated building where several children are gathered with them. And that they managed to escape when this woman started to hit the children wanting to disobey her, for them, they thought to see a monster. Also according to her, every day, children leave and we hear more about them. It seems to me that Toma and I are going to have to deal with a child trafficker. I'm already starting to feel a black rage in me, it's a scandal ... To pick on children and I imagine it was this woman who caused this injury to little Adixia. I will take great pleasure in eliminating this woman as slowly as possible. I even see that Toma has a dark look in him and he is biting his lower lip.

He is angry too.

I emit a heavy sigh and then ask the most important question to the child.

\- Tell me charming little Queen, what is the name of this woman? She opened her eyes wide with surprise, hesitating, searching in her little memory the name of this woman that I am impatient to murder

\- I'm sorry sir, the lady refused to tell us her name but ... I know where she is! I ... I can show it to you! She said stuttering, a smile on the corner of her lip, I accept. Then that's when his twin sister appears in the room helping by Spandel helping him walk.

\- Adixia ! Shouted the playful little Queen, throwing herself on her twin sister who served her in his arms.

\- Who are these people ? Ask curious Adixia and still a little tired, in any case I'm still happy that Helen has treated well, otherwise I would have a pleasure to him slap a slap in the face. Having now everything available, I tell Toma to prepare while I bring the news to Pandore plus a photo of the two little girls, she picks them up to put in our criminal book and then she stares at me with a smile.

\- " I count on you ! She whispered to me with a wink.

I just nod and then go prepare my things stored in my room. My room is my temple, just like my mind. Here is the place where I think of the fate that I will give to my victims, I take the time as it should. Helen does this without thinking, just to have fun, because she is a kid, for her death is a game for me, the best way to punish in his world. I knew it the first time I killed someone, here is killing or being killed, even if it's a crime to kill people, I'm the one who will save the weak in high society . And there is no pity at home or even at home Kirron Asper Hope, I approach my dresser and opens the drawer, inside my white gloves hiding the presence of my fingerprints, and my chains blacks who have served me so many times, and finally my precious silver knife. Prepare you dear trafficker of children, because soon ... I will come to mow you.

\- Kirron! I'm ready, go! Toma presses me down the stairs, I get my bag and go out of my room with a smile

\- It's good I come, I finished preparing myself. I reassure Toma who sends me back my smile, he too is ready with his flick knife ready to be used on our victim.

Although I would have liked to do it alone.

(Internal point of view: Toma)

Each of us two take a little girl on our back, I'm the little Adixia who is mounted on my back and together they give us the way, I covered the lower part of my face with my black bandana to not to be spotted, but me Kirron is the one who worries me the most, to walk without any camouflage accessories, but every time I make the remark, he laughs, saying that he does not will never get caught, he is too smart to be fooled. Never seen such self-confidence, it would make me almost laugh, that's why I appreciate Kirron a lot, with his character he does not stop impressing me, except his huge ego that annoys me sometimes, but it remains a precious As a member of our family, Pandora has a lot of confidence in him, we are sure that he would never betray us, his brother either.

\- Tell me Adixia, in what part of France do you live with your sister? I ask him to do a little more acquaintance with them. Adixia is surprised at my kindness, she who is not used to it.

\- Well ... Queen and I and come from the countryside to the Vendée. Our parents are restorers there.

\- Ohhhh, I would have thought you came from Paris. Kirron said curiously, Queen laughs at his back.

\- No, in fact we were born in Paris but our parents decided to move to the countryside ... explains Adixia

\- Yes, because the city was too noisy for them! Adds Queen with a smile, these two girls are more beautiful when they smile than when they cry but a few meters away ... We see their faces freeze with fright when we hear footsteps approach us, we turn our look at two men in black suits in front of a very large mansion where we hear children playing outside. Everything seems too perfect here, we did well to come here

\- Queen! Adixia! Here you are, naughty girls, Lady Clementine will not be happy with your behavior. Gentlemen, thank you for bringing us these two girls. They are under the charge of our orphanage please return them to us. Do they dare to ask us. I see that Kirron has a despicable look at them, he raises his chin in front of them and responds to them while discreetly I reach my knife with a detent on my back.

\- There must be a mistake Sir, we did not come to give you these children ... We came to eliminate you! He said and at the same time I drew my knife and slit the throat of one of them, Kirron takes care of the other by fighting unarmed, he dodges the blows without any difficulty, the man angry and insulting all the names until exhausted completely, and when the man wanted to give him a new punch, Kirron catches his fist and begins to tighten his wrist tightly

\- Sorry Sir, if you wanted to hit before, it should have been done earlier, anyway ... You're not our main target "he continues to wring his wrist, I prevent the girls from seeing that "Our target is none other than your leader, and I guess it's Lady Clémentine, is not it? "The bone cracks and the man screams, in pain he finally confesses that it is she the head of this place" All right, Toma? Concludes Kirron, turning his gaze to me, he knows that I love to kill quickly, quietly and discreetly, and here ... There is no one.

I, who is covered with the blood of the last, I leave the children to Kirron then I approach this man, it trembles before me but in one stroke of a knife well placed in the head. His body does not move anymore and he collapses at my feet. Now it's time to kill our target, plus these two guards seem to be the only ones.

What pathetic security.

We move towards the building and then we go around to go behind, because that is where Queen and Adixia managed to escape, and then there is a hole in the wall where the girls could go, with Kirron we catch the walls of the walls to spread in order to make a wider wall so that we pass both, we are now in a room where children are locked together like cattle, they are in a summer so sad , I have trembling lips, all look to us and most are about to shout, Kirron and I take care of them calm down

\- Calm down the children, we are your friends. We are here to save you! I tell them peacefully, it is then that Kirron catches a mallet which was against the wall then with it destroyed the wall, of course making as much noise as possible, the children are surprised.

\- Go kids! Save yourself! Wait for us outside, adults have a job to settle before. Kirron said with a smile, encouraging them to go out.

\- What are you doing here ? We declare the voice of a woman with a long blond hair, a thin face, slightly bridled eyes and lips painted with a cherry red dressed in a gray suit, we all turn to her while the children run away under the command of Kirron, when to me, I prefer to leave work to Kirron then I run away with the children.

It must be her ... Lady Clementine!

(No point of view)

Clementine, outraged by the disappearance of her merchandise, casts a furious glance at Kirron, who haughtily looks at him from above.

\- Who are you young man? What do you plan to do with these children? They have nowhere to go, nobody wants them. What do you want them? She asks Kirron who walks towards her without any fear

\- Why know my identity? It will be useless to you Clementine. What do I want from these kids? Bring them home of course, or offer them a new home more loving than yours, I guess you're Clementine I'm wrong. Kirron declares his head high while readjusting his gloves, Clementine gets angry

\- Insolent! You do not have to talk like this to an adult, I know what I do, you never raised a child you do not know what responsibilities especially when it comes to orphans! I'm just selling them to associations so they're useful to the country, are not we saying that children are the future of the world? So mix up your stuff before I get you thrown in jail! She screams, Kirron bursts into laughter, slipping furtively behind her back, chaining her hands behind her back and against one of the beams in the room, shrieks frightened while letting her anger speak.

Kirron takes advantage of the fact that she is tied up to steal her cell phone, identity cards, papers and even jewelry. Then he comes to caress his throat while sharpening his knife

\- Sorry Clémentine, but I'm not afraid of your threats, anyway, the police will never catch me and you can never hurt a single child. Because you will be dead. My mission is to eliminate you and it is rare that I refuse to do my mission correctly, and for you to be attacking children, I will guarantee you a slow and painful end! Suddenly, Kirron tears Clementine's clothes.

Then came to a cruel torture, Kirron with his knife cuts the arteries of Clementine who eventually died in terrible suffering and so slowly to his death Kirron takes a picture of her inert and laughs at her openly , recalling all the crimes she committed, stealing children from their parents, treating them like animals and also selling them to unknown associations just to make a little more money, Kirron knew all these things because before he inquired on his side and despite the meager information found, he managed to get an opinion on this odious woman who is the child trafficker while wrapping in a bag to take with him to to erase all traces of his passage and the existence of Clementine. He runs away from the mansion by hanging on

\- Mission accomplished !

Several moments later, thanks to the networks of the Scarsheld family, all the children of the cruel orphanage of Lady Clémentine were able to return to their country and for those who were orphans, a healthy and religious orphanage came to their rescue and collect them at in their orphanage near the church, here children will find happiness more easily and will no longer be treated as animals or objects. They will have the chance to one day find a loving family.

This is how the Scarsheld family acts, in the shadows of high society, this hidden family is there to change things and eliminate the demons of humanity. But above all, behind this happy and loving family, they remain a group of murderers.

 **That's all for the third chapter of The Dark Scarsheld Family, and yes as I told you this story will be very dark but I will try to stay in the app again. In any case I hope you enjoyed this chapter, if it is the case tell me in comment, I thank again the charming Charmpanda and the sweet SilverSwirls to lend me their characters and do the adventure with me Thank you very much, I give you make big kisses and tell you very quickly for a new chapter. Kisses.**


	4. Chapter 4 : Intregration

_**The Dark Scarsheld Family**_

 _ **Chapter 4 : Integration**_

 _ **Insane content**_

(Internal point of view: Jack)

In the evening, Kirron and Toma returned from their mission while having brought the corpse with them, I have a stomach ache

\- But ... Why did you bring that back? I ask shockingly while Helen comes to take care of it, it closes correctly the bag where the person murdered by Kirron is and then with a cold look, she asks me to follow it to the basement. I swallow and then follow her while holding my chest, I confess that compared to Damian, my heart is not so fragile but I'm so anxious that I'm close to the heart attack, it's so dark when we cross the stairs to get to the door, Helen opens it and inside is the room in which we were placed with Damian, and further there is another door.

\- What's the room behind the door? I ask with apprehension and terror, Helen turns to me, her cherry-colored eyes make me shiver on the back, even if she is beautiful ... She scares me a lot.

\- This is my personal laboratory! The burden of torture and bodies are coming back to me because I am in the best position to do it. Do not worry, you will not go through that ... Well, if you do not betray us! I stop by fear by giving Helen a frightened look who is surprised

\- Hey relax, I told you I'm not going to hurt you. If you do not want to enter I do not force you ...! She said to me, I have shoulders that shake strongly and me like an idiot I answered her

\- Oh no it's nothing ... Everything is fine! I want to see, finally if you do not mind. She raises her eyebrows in surprise then opens the door a little bigger so that I can go in, already there is a big smell of chemical, it is then she gives me a little white mask to cover my mouth and the nose

\- I advise you to put this, I let rest a dangerous product before finishing. She explains to me, I hasten to put it without flinching.

Finally, we arrive at the bottom, and there under my eyes a vision of horror, a dark room with a handcuffed table, many pointed and sharp tools and next to a large table covered with flask, and laboratory objects, there also on a shelf full of bin with which are very dangerous animals. I see a mygale, a coral snake in the water (Coral snake: very venomous snake, venom thundering red and black) A black widow (a black spider with a large abdomen and possessing a poison very thundering attacking the brain and can paralyzed the nervous system) and also a large shell that seems a little less threatening. With more and more other snakes and deadly insects, my heart is tight and I feel like I'm dying, I have cold sweats at the sight of it all and then I lose my balance, my head bangs against the ground and my eyes are spinning

\- Huh ... Jack? Are you okay ? Helen asks me leaning towards me

\- I ... I have my head spinning! I stammer, I hear her growl as she pulls me by the arm to sit in her red chair, then she puts a pillow behind my head.

\- Well, I advise you not to watch what I'm going to do! Helen advises me as she pulls the bag towards her, she comes to take the body and then comes a horrible thing, with a hammer ... She removes teeth.

\- Why did you do that? I ask shocked, so she turns to me while putting the teeth recovered in a black can filled with acid, and in addition it plunges the body, the noise is atrocious then she hurries to close the lid

\- Know a thing Jack, the part almost impossible to make disappear in a person are the teeth. We can not burn them or crush them, like for a victim, it is very difficult to erase all the traces even by burning it even by giving it to animals, and as I know how to dissolve the acid, no chances of being caught. I know it's cruel. You have the right to insult us if you want, we are garbage. She explains to me, it's strange ... I should be scared and feel disgust but for now ... nothing.

\- No, I do not judge ... I think I would do the same thing in your situation, more ... you save weak people against those who are in high society, this garbage only has what they deserve. I see Helen looking with a different look, then she comes to sit in front of me.

\- Will one day be able to see your parents again? I ask.

\- It's not up to me to decide. For the moment it is Kirron who has the right of life and death on you. I'm going to be honest, I do not care about your lot yet ... I really want to have new friends in the family. But we have been very clear with you, if you cooperate with us we will let you alive, but if we betray ourselves, we will have no choice but to eliminate you! She said as she pulls a syringe out of her pocket, I jump.

\- Hey! What is that ? I ask worried, she sighs as if I had hurt her

\- How many times will I have to tell you that I do not want you any harm? It's only an anti-poison! With that, you will be immune to all kinds of poison, because sometimes our targets may suspect something then they often try to poison us, that's why we take a lot of care to protect the family and at the same time time those we love! It's my duty as a best doctor. And even you ... because soon you will be brought to leave on a mission!

As she injects the product into my arm, I jump.

\- On a mission ? Already? She looks up at me to see my eyes panicked, she sighs, wiping the small wound from the syringe and she answers me

\- Yes, Kirron wants to put you to the test as soon as possible, to see if you can stay or not, in the meantime he tries to find anyone who wants revenge and so you send all three on the field.

\- All three ? I scream with anguish. But Dalia is unable to fight or kill anyone! She is far too young and too innocent! She could never do that! I tell her that she sticks a bandage on my arm, I see that her face has darkened and she takes my hand before diving into mine

\- Your words are wrong Jack! Innocence is something that breaks very easily, it's like a drink, if you make it fall ... It breaks. And it's not because we're young that things can not happen ... Remember what I'm going to tell you Jack ... Children adopt the behavior of those who take care of them. It may not always be immediate, but sooner or later ... The child can at one stroke ... (she snaps her fingers) adopt the same behavior of the person who raised her, that he is a loving person ... or a distant and violent person. And the second I saw your friend ... tell yourself that this child may already be already infected. I'm telling you as the head of a child too ... And Spandel can confirm my words. Because since I got married to him, I became responsible for his son.

My hands keep shaking, what she says ... could very well be true.

Meanwhile, in a room upstairs where on the bed are deposited the old clothes of Damian, the window is wide open and the wind makes the lace curtains rise, then with agility, Damian climbs up at the window with a bag in his mouth then he goes back to his room with the bag while closing his window discreetly. He locks the door before settling on his bed and open the bag and empty his contents ... He goes out first, two handcuffs with broken chains reminding him of memories, memories that put him out of him who frightens him. That day when Ziggurat tied him with his same handcuffs, as well as this madman abusing him and his frail body, remembering that ... Damian caresses his wrists from which are still present the marks of these awful things, then they watch them one last time before closing their handcuffs on their wrists, leaving the two half of the chain hanging. Then, from his bag ... He takes out a very sharp hunting knife, this knife that he made with his own hands and which was supposed to be a gift of collections for his father.

Then, he comes out of the back of his bag, a small laptop and a small laptop, with him enters the number of his parents, then discreetly sends a message to his mother: " _ **I'm fine Mom ... Dalia too . Do not worry, I'll do anything to get home with Dalia, can you tell Jack's mother and Daddy not to worry? I kiss Damian "**_ Then he closes the phone, then open the computer and inside, only secret recording applications connected to a small microphone placed in the laptop, he puts it in his closet and then he hears knock at the door

\- Big Brother ? Are you there ? Immediately Damian rushes out and then goes out, he sees his little Dalia with a smile on his face with a cassette in his hands

\- Mrs. Pandore told me that I could use the TV when I wanted! Do you want to come and see Pinocchio with me?

Damian smiled.

(Internal point of view: Damian)

Before the sweet smile of my little sister, I stroked her head before taking her in my arms

\- What are we waiting for? It must be done quickly otherwise Jiminy Cricket and the Blue Fairy will not be happy with our delay! I joke putting her on my shoulders and running to the living room to sit in front of the TV, I put it on the couch and I'm going to put the tape in the VCR, Dalia applauded with joy while hopping on the couch, it's even his favorite movie. I sit with her then the film begins

\- What are you looking at ? We shyly ask the black haired, lavender-eyed boy named Valerian Hope, I turn to meet him

\- My little sister wanted to watch Pinocchio and Lady Pandore allowed us to use her tapes and her TV. I explain, while we are still in the credits of the film with the favorite song of Dalia, it comes to catch the hand of Valerian

\- Come and watch with us! She asks, wanting to invite her to join us.

Valerian blushes shyly then settles down next to us, and as and when all members of the Scarsheld family come to sit in front of the TV to watch the movie with us, even Spandel has to bring back a baby more a year, with a blond face with a light caramel skin, the eyes of his father visibly and black and curly hair. Dalia who loves babies comes to settle next to Spandel to discuss discreetly

\- Who's this baby? She asks curiously, Spandel smiles at him and approaches his son from Dalia

\- It's Keith, it's my son! He introduces, the baby smiles at Dalia who grabs his little hand to greet him

\- Awww he's so cute! She said sympathetically, next to Helen smiles, then everyone goes back watching the movie while nibbling candy. And during the whole evening it was plateau-tv in front of many Disney movies, from this angle, I really do not feel to be alongside a ferocious and merciless assassin.

Around 23:00, Dalia and Keith are both asleep.

Pandore decides to turn out the TV and put all the cassettes on the other side, Rochelle is going to make a hot drink with Spandel who gives Keith a last bottle before going to bed and Helen she decides to return to the basement for a few moments, Kirron and Valerian them, return to their room, Valerian will play a little music in order to escape in his dreams and Kirron decides to write a little. Brooklyn has returned home, and Toma has gone up to his room too, staying only me and Jack who will soon go to bed too. He yawns several times then goes away saying "Good night Damian! ". And in my turn I tell him before going to the room reserved for Dalia to sleep. I line it and close his bedroom door with key, plus his window. I do not want anything to happen to her, so I preferred to ask for a key for Dalia's room so she would not be out of her room at night. Plus, she has a bathroom next to her room, so it's not so disturbing that I close her door.

And while I want to go back to my room, I feel a hand catch my shoulder, in the second I turn to Kirron who gives me an angry look, while in the distance, I see Pandore who launched me a look before shutting himself in his room

\- Can I know where you left today? Pandore warned me that you had left the place at the end of the afternoon, I can know why? (he looks down at my wrists where my handcuffs are) And what are these things? I walk a few steps, shaking one of my handcuffed cuffs

\- I ... I still need this stuff, it helps me keep my cool! And I needed to go get my weapons that I had hidden in a warehouse a few steps from here when I was still at Ziggurat! Only with that I could be effective! But for now ... better you do not know ... What I'm going to do is very dangerous. So ... I would ask that you stay out of this for now. I explain coldly, Kirron frowns, in his eyes, the doubt circulates, he squeezes my shoulder and gives me a threatening look

\- I don't know what you have in mind Damian Hart! But know something ... I watch you and very closely, it will be the first and the last time you leave these places without permission, for now I have the right to life and death on you three, then do not put my patience to the test. As long as I did not see you at work and I'm sure you will not betray us ... Beware of you! Because I will not miss you if I have to kill you. For now I will not minimize your business, but if I find out that you're trying to attack us ... I'll kill you right now. It's clear ? He told me.

I frown at him who then handed me a letter in which he told me that this is the mission he gave me, I put it in my shirt and then turns his back on him greeting him with a from my hands

\- Don't be afraid Kirron ! I told him before going to bed.

(No point of view)

In the studio of the world's biggest TV channel, all the people are working hard on the next TV show scheduled for tomorrow afternoon, this is a message from the thinking head of this city with in addition a show information on the numerous disappearances still multiplied. And on the TV set while managers record the beautiful Éléonore Marth, the TV presenter in the information sector, behind the scenes, a slender man almost anorexic with black hair well coiffed, small glasses and dressed in a suit black looks at her with admiration, this beautiful presenter with beautiful chocolate-colored hair, her white porcelain skin and emerald green eyes making envy all the TV sets. He had been in love with her for a very long time, but unfortunately, father of a little girl and living almost in misery, he was never able to approach her. Ashamed of who he was, she who is a rich and prestigious woman and he ... who lives in misery and can only buy food for his young girl unfortunately suffering from cancer, and whose operation that could save her costs a fortune.

Little by little this man loses hope, and for him, getting the woman he is in love with could save his life and the life of his daughter. So this time when the recording ended, he goes with her who goes to his cabin, because he was his makeup artist

\- Ronald! Adjust my makeup please, I'll shoot a second show in 30 minutes! She orders him by uncoupling her long hair, Ronald runs and goes makeup, then he begins to open his heart

\- Madam ... May I speak to you? He asks politely, this one approves

\- You know ... since the time that I work with you, that I followed you in all your broadcasts, I think ... that I developed feelings for you, but ... I never dare you say it because I was ashamed ... ashamed of what I am. He says.

The reporter's face darkens, she comes to put her hand on Ronald's face and then she tells him softly

\- Ronald ... I think I understand where you're coming from, but ... It's not me that you like, what you really want is my money because it will allow you to look after your sick daughter if I do not abuse me. I understand you, I would have acted in the same way if I had been in your place. But you do not have to worry so much, you forget that the scenario of the show that you brought us may bring you a lot of money, and even enough to allow your daughter to have this operation that you are trying to pay! Believe in your show and you'll see that everything will work out! Ronald can not help crying for his little 6-year-old who, because of her cancer, lost all her hair and is forced to stay under respiratory assistance, and to keep her alive, he gave her all his reserves of food and saved as much as possible to be able to heal her as soon as possible, and having pity on him. Eleonore gives him a sandwich so that he eats a little, because he was so skinny in his eyes that it made him feel sick.

Later in the evening, Ronald went backstage to watch the second shoot of the journalist, and it was then that a tall blond man with well-coiffed hair and classy green eyes came close to lean makeup artist while holding a script in her hands. This is Théodore Rostel, the manager of the TV studio

\- Ronald? Would you give me a moment please? He politely addresses with a smile in the corner, Ronald nods and agrees to follow his boss a little further behind the scenes

\- Ronald! Your script is fabulous and will give a great benefit to our TV channel, and I wanted to congratulate you! He said giving him a sheet on which Ronald sees something that squeezes his heart, he will only win the benefits of the show and not the money that will offer his content that will be poured into the hands of the studio, which was not at all fair

\- But Sir ... The money of the content should belong to me, it's me who creates it! I could not live with the benefits you offer me. Money is my right, I need it to save my daughter! Spokes Ronald horrified by this swindler, his boss then sketches an icy smile and says

\- Except that your script will be broadcast on "Our" tray! It will therefore pay those who film the show, those who will direct and especially ... the one who will talk about your script to the public I speak of course of Miss Eleanor Marth, you don't believe?

\- But you have no right to do that, it's against the law to steal this money that I have deserved! Ronald angry, so his boss catches him by the chin

\- Come on Ronald, do not go make a nervous breakdown while shooting! You will weaken yourself even more, you who are already weak enough like that, and for your daughter, do not you think that death would be the best thing for her? So she will not suffer anymore! Think about it Ronald! Said Theodore to him without showing the slightest feeling of empathy, Ronald sees his soul breaking in pieces, without hope of being repaired, it is then that he hears his phone ring in his pocket, he deviates from his boss without a word and goes to the booth to see his phone showing: _**Unknow Call!**_ Curious, Ronald decides to send a message to this number which strangely does not appear

 _ **Phone call**_

\- Who are you ? Why did you call me?

\- _**Are you Ronald Sheeffer?**_

\- Yes it's me. Who are you ?

\- _**Who I am is not important! I saw and heard your suffering. Your boss is about to rob you of the money you owe and your daughter is seriously ill. You are desperate for help. I think I can help you. It all depends on your response and your cooperation.**_

\- What? How do you know that? What are you ? A terrorist ?

\- _**Not exactly, I am someone who sees everything and hears everything and who is the only one who can do you justice without using the law! It depends if you want to continue living in poverty or not!**_

\- What ... what do you want?

\- _**Give me your complete identity! Your place of residence, and the name of your daughter ... that I can find you if necessary. And also go to the place that I am going to indicate you, you will have to go there as soon as I would have sent it to you if you want me to act and that I save you from those who want you evil ... All Depends on you!**_

\- ... ... All right, whatever you want ... (send all information about it) but promise me ... To act as quickly as possible.

- _ **I never make promises! On the other hand, I never betray my words!**_

\- Okay ... But can I ask you something ... May I know who you are?

-... _**You'll know it soon ! (sends the photo of a small alley leading to a dead end in the street)**_

End of the conversation.

Ronald is still shaking from this strange conversation, he's scared. And yet, he takes his jacket and leaves the studio to go to his car and go to the place indicated by the unknown number, he arrives in this corner of town where the small lane leading to an impasse, the corner is cold and a little scary, and yet he ventures to the end where he sees a can with a strange pointed instrument on it, he approaches it and sees a paper in front of the machine saying: Removal your identity card and that of your daughter and place your forearm under the tip of this machine! Ronald swallows his frightened saliva then drops the identity cards of him and his daughter then passes his forearm under the machine, it is then that the fastener closes on him and then the machine is activated. He screams in pain as the machine digs into his flesh and inscribes a bloody symbol: A red rose followed by a C! The machine finally frees poor Ronald holding his injured arm and then he hears his phone report a message, he looks at it immediately and sees the message of the same unknown number

- _ **Your desire will be realized!**_

 **And that's it for this intense chapter, I was enormously inspired for this chapter and this story right now, hoping that you are eager to discover more. And I could not wait to get there, and I hope you enjoy it. In short, I hope that this chapter will have more, if it is the case do not hesitate to tell me, it will make me very happy. I make you big kisses and tell you very quickly for a new chapter. Big kisses to you**


	5. Chapter 5 Chains

_**The Dark Scarsheld Family**_

 _ **Chapter 5 : Chains**_

 _ **Warning : Gore and insane content**_

 _ **( for sensitive people, please be carefull)**_

(No point of view)

Ronald returned home still shaking from what had happened to him, he heal his arm by disinfecting the symbol now inked for life on his skin and hide it under a bandage to no longer see him. He is sitting on the couch with the empty gaze in front of his TV, then he takes a look at his phone to re-read the conversation he had with this stranger, then at the top of the number he is marked: Unreachable. Ronald sighs as he rereads the last message from his interlocutor that he is going to make his desire a reality, he is still shaking. A few minutes later, he gets up from the couch to go upstairs and enters the little princess room with its pink wallpaper, these many princess posters hanging on the walls and these many toys and stuffed toys on the floor, and on the little bed ... A little girl unfortunately without hair and under breathing assistance is lying, she sleeps deeply holding her favorite teddy bear in her arms. Ronald can not stop crying when he sees her, so he comes to lie against her to keep him warmer, his sick girl he loves so much.

Meanwhile, at Scarsheld Manor ...

(Internal point of view: Helen)

I crack my fingers quietly grabbing my cape

\- That fool ... He really thinks he's not going to be like that? I hope so for him, but on the other hand ... It could be a valuable item for us, not true Pandore ? I ask my sister who is sitting on her bed while I am getting ready in her room, she is combing her long black hair while keeping my gaze on me, then I see a smile on her lips

\- I don't think he's stupid ... Just attracted by the danger, he wants to show what we want to show to each of our crimes ... Show who is the strongest and most intelligent between us and our enemies ! A kind of competition that could be dangerous ... but necessary for our purpose. She told me.

I snicker in advance to know what all this will give, I don't know what he intends to do but in my opinion, one day or another ... It will happen something that could be very dangerous for us. However, for now, it's best to stay positive about this idea and have a little fun to kill as much rot as possible.

\- Where are you going, Helen darling? Spandel asks me crossing the hallway as he wants to go to bed with Keith. I come to kiss her on the cheek to reassure her

\- I have a patient to fetch ... The poor child is in a rather deplorable state, the faster I would act faster it will be saved! (wink) Do you want to come with me? I offer him, he blushes slightly and tries to tell me that he has to watch Keith, yet I can see he wants to come with me to help save my patient from today's client that's when Dalia comes up between us

\- Where are you going ? She asks us innocently, then I see an idea in her.

\- Spandel and I have to go on a mission as soon as possible, but we need somebody to watch Keith, would you mind Dalia? I ask him, immediately Spandel tries to interfere in my plan, he understood what I intended to do so immediately I cover his mouth to prevent him from speaking and continues to argue by putting Keith in Dalia's arms making sure to hold it properly, she gives him a radiant smile while Keith touches his long blue hair

\- This is a very heavy responsibility, you think you can do it alone? I ask her, squatting in front of her, her eyes start to shine and she nods, I smile then catches Spandel by his cloak screaming

\- Joseph ! We're going ! You can help Dalia keep Keith, please! Joseph answers me from the kitchen and comes to meet us with Dalia.

\- Come on, Father! We have work to do! I call him, he jumps to tell Dalia how to care for Keith, and she should do it as seriously as possible and a long speech about the needs of his son, I emit a sigh and draws him with me outside the house

\- Helen honey, this is the worst thing you could do to me after the surprise attacks! Moaning Spandel all embarrassed

\- You don't have to worry, anyway Joseph is there and the others too and you taught them all to take care of a baby, you do not have to be afraid of anything to About Keith, I promise you, anyway we will not be long. I explain, he pouted with a sigh.

I nibble his ear to reassert his mood.

(Internal point of view: Spandel)

I emit a grunting growl and then I slip a little kiss on her lips while I shiver with pleasure when she nibbles my ear, then I am to a small neighborhood between the low and middle class, in the middle of the night of course . Everyone seems to sleep peacefully, I do not feel any energy in activity for the moment, so we finally arrive in front of the house we were told: Sheeffer House! When I approach this house, I can feel a small presence weak and sick, we were not mistaken, this is where our patient is. In the second we slip behind the house where the window of the child is, then we start to climb along the wall of ivy under the window and thanks to my small infiltration techniques, I manage to open the window and we go back to the little girl's room and as I imagined ... The poor little girl has lost her hair, and wears a white mask connected to a noisy machine helping her to breathe, this poor child is really weak.

And next to her, her father asleep and when I look at her injured arm ... I recognize the mark of our family but with a C below the red rose ... Now we are certain that we are in the our client's house, I then see Helen grabbed the sick girl and gently take her out of bed, gently the little one opened her eyes

\- Who ... Who are you? She asks with a feverish voice, it's me who comes to reassure her

\- Chuut ... Do not worry, we're here to heal you, we'll save you from your horrible disease is promised ...! I tell her, she's too weak to answer me so she does not even try to defend herself, not a scream, nothing ... So Helen and I hasten to leave here and bring her home Scarsheld.

Leaving this poor father alone. But before that, I take care to put a word next to the father so that he does not worry about the fate of his daughter the time we heal. I know what it is to be a father and I share his emotions, because if my son was in the state of this little girl ... I would have acted in the same way as him! So ... I hope that you will respect the promise you made to this man!

(No point of view)

Moments later, at Scarsheld House, Dalia takes care of Keith playing with him under the supervision of Joseph reading a book, Keith is calm and plays cheerfully with Dalia, who begins to sing for him, the young Keith is happy. And finally he hears his parents go home, immediately Spandel went to join him in the room of Dalia, it emits a sigh of relief seeing that his son has nothing, he comes to take him in his arms for him To hug.

\- Thanks Dalia for watching Keith in my absence! Thanks to you too Joseph! He thanked, watching his son in every corner. You seem to be taking good care of him, thank you very much Dalia, if you continue like this ... (he blushes) maybe I'll accept you keep him next time! He admits, caressing Dalia's head, that it offers a radiant smile. Then Spandel decides to have her son take a bath, Dalia waves her hand as she watches the baby walk away with his father.

No doubt she had just made a new friend?

Then she decides to pay a visit to her big brother Damian, who has not left his room for a while now, she does not even hear him on the other side of the room. wears then she first taps on the door

\- Big Brother... ? Are you here ? She calls her, no answers from Damian, not even Jack who's not there either. Dalia begins to feel a little lonely in this big house without noise, she sighs and then settles against the window of the living room next to the TV, she rolls her eyes to see if there are some stars, then when she sees a few, she begins to sing the song of Ellie, an important character of The Last of Us II, her voice is so sweet when she sings that she tickles the ears of Valerian who passed by , curious he comes to settle beside her by asking him

\- Hey Dalia ... What's that song you're singing? Dalia stops singing and turns her gaze to Valerian's smile

\- It's a song from The Last of Us II! I really like the song and it's one of Big Brother's favorite games, do not you like it? She asks curiously. Valerian snorts

\- Let's say that the song is a little too dark for a girl of your age, but you sing very well, what are you doing? He asks.

Dalia looks down

\- Big Brother and Uncle Jack are not at home, and Keith's dad came to pick him up then ... I feel a little lonely and then I look at the stars! She explains with a sigh, so Valerian strokes her blue hair to reassure her

\- You know ... you do not have to worry about these two, they had to go on a mission tonight! But they will come back very quickly I promise you "smile", you would like me to contemplate the stars with you? He asks a little shy, Dalia smiles and agrees with pleasure.

Meanwhile, at Ronald's house.

He awoke with a start when he felt that his precious little girl was no longer in his arms, and also at the sight of the word found next to him with the same symbol of red rose on his arm with above: Your daughter is with us! Do not be afraid, we took her to cure her illness, as the pact that connects you to this symbol of ours. Have no fear! We will bring it back to you! He started looking everywhere in his house but nothing ... no trace of her, there was only the bedroom window that was open ... Ronald can not help crying the disappearance of his little girl, it is then that he catches his cell then sees that the unknown number is reachable again, immediately he writes to the unknown number:

Phone call

\- Where is my daughter ? She's gone ... where is she? Give it to me!

\- _**Calm down Ronald ... She's with a doctor, she's not risking anything. I'm only responding to your desire!**_

\- My little girl ... You're not going to do anything to him? She'll be fine, right?

\- _**I never make promises! You'd better pray now, and no, we will not hurt your daughter! But, I would like you to answer something important ...**_

\- ...What is it about ?

\- _**(sends an audio recording of a young woman's voice) One of my friends took this audio recording of this woman. His fate depends only on you! What should I do Ronald?**_

Ronald's eyes quiver as he listens to the audio recording, he recognizes the voice of the beautiful journalist Eleanor Marth discussing with Mr. Theodore Marth.

" _**You know Sir ... I am very honored by the offer you made to me for my makeup artist's project. Who by the way even made me advances to get a little money to save her daughter from cancer when we all know ... She is doomed. And he is so pathetic! He really thought that a filthy like him could seduce me when he does not even have a penny anymore? What a fool ... those of low society are really shabby! "**_

" **As I understand you my beautiful Eleonore ... But you do not have to worry, because soon thanks to all the money that will bring us his project, we will be able to leave from here both in order to Celebrate our wedding ... "** Ronald stops recording here, tears keep streaming down his eyes, his hands keep shaking and his teeth creak, he barely finds the strength to write a last message to the number unknown before throwing his phone against the wall and tear off the headband from his arm to unveiled the mark.

In his heart resounds the need for revenge.

During this, at the TV studio. The special show was about to start, all the cameras are pointing to the beautiful Eleonore and the beautiful Theodore together, both are talking about what's going on at SoulTown right now on all the screens even in the streets in front of them. thousands of people living in SoulTown, when suddenly the studio lights go out and in the streets the screens go off too, cutting off the news and broadcasting of the show

\- What is happening here ? Asked Theodore surprised, all his staff can not explain what just happened and all team tries to restore order in the studio, Theodore then asks Eleanor to withdraw from the board and wait in the room pause at the end of the hallway, that's when his phone rings, he answers: Unknow Call!

Telephone conversation (call)

\- Hello?

\- _**(A modified robotic voice answers) Mr. Théodore Roostel!**_

\- Yes it's me, who are you?

\- _**Who I am ? My identity does not matter because you will not come out of here ... alive! But ... if you want to give me a name ... Call me: Chains!**_

\- Chains? What is this joke ? Who are you first, you are ridiculous, what do you want?

\- _**You don't need to annoy Mister Théodore, the most ridiculous is you who abuse your staff to make even more money on his back! That it's disgusting ... And if I were you ... I would change tones because I am the person who can destroy you in an instant!**_

\- Threats now? Who are you taking for? If you continue I will sue you, you will languish in jail! You can not do anything to me, and I do not abuse my employees! These are false accusations!

\- _**Justice ? The prison ? These two things I already know and what you are talking about does not scare me the slightest Theodore. Who should be afraid .. Is it you? You shaking ...**_

\- Shaking in front of you? You're talking nonsense ! Hangs up brutally and throws his phone on the ground furiously.

- _ **Strange... Because I see you shaking !**_ I would like to reactivate the cameras so that everyone sees the great Theodore Roostel saking in front of me! Suddenly speaking Chains' voice through the studio's computer, Théodore loses his breath on seeing a white background with the name "Chains" written in red!

\- But you are completely crazy! What do you want me? Why are you doing this? Theodore asks, catching the screen of his computer

\- _**Do I really need to remind you of your crimes, Mr. Theodore Roostel? Abuse of your employees, theft, even rape of innocent young women with whom you have avoided many prison sentences by paying justice and the families of the victims, and also you are working a man to Black! Meaning that you are working a man who is not even one of your employees and that you pay a tip for all the work he offers you, and the worst thing about all this is that you make him believe that it is part of your studio, when in fact you make a slave! The reason is enough for me to humiliate you in public before sending you to the bottom of the grave!**_ Theodore's throat is tight and clinging to his shirt because all his information he had carefully kept and checking his computer ... He realized the disaster ... His secret files and all his work, become corrupt, illegible, irrecoverable.

So, he feels his heart squeeze when Chains ... asked him to turn to the camera behind him.

This one ... was still active and had filmed everything that was said and also ... all the information was disclosed to the general public. Theodore thus sees his world crumble in his own being, and then his camera cuts off when he hears steps coming towards him, no one could help him anymore because his phone was now out of use because he had broke and he could no longer access his computer hack. He was lost surrounded by chains, preventing him from running away. Theodore resolves and falls to his knees.

\- Are you going to kill me now? I know you're right behind me ... said Théodore feeling a presence right behind him, then Chains answered him coldly before cutting contact:" _**I'm not behind you!**_ It was then that Theodore turned around and saw behind him a shirtless young man with dark green eyes and slightly disordered hair falling down to the burgundy shoulders catching him by the throat brutally with leather gloves. and then, with a brutal gesture, he strikes Theodore so hard that the bones of his jaw creak, blood gushes forth as the sounds of blows are heard, then suddenly the young man catches the victim by the throat, the neck creaks.

Meanwhile, Eleanor heard everything. She shaking loudly, cries and screams for help, because unfortunately she was locked in the break room, and when she hears the lock of the door break under her fury, a glimmer of hope is reborn as she tries to escape to freedom ... Unfortunately ... A hand suddenly catches it by the mouth and draws it again in this room against the chest of a little man, Eleonore panics while trying to struggle but the boy is stronger than her, he brandishes a knife just a few inches from her throat, the journalist looks up at a boy with blue hair bristling with eyes silvery cold, her face is cold and threatening, the journalist cries struggling

\- He loved you miss! He was close to everything for you, he was a young father wanting to save his daughter from certain death ... And you have repulsed and humiliated, just for a story of money ... Shame on you Eleanor Marth! So, the boy shows a photo of Ronald with the audio recording and in addition the message of Ronald saying: Eliminate it! The journalist cries and struggles harder and she sees her captor bowing her head and saying, "Farewell"

An excruciating pain invaded the journalist's throat.

Unable to scream, she struggles as hard as she can, waving her legs, scratching the hand of her kidnapper who was none other than Damian while he holds his weapon tightly and runs out of blood. slowly the journalist stops moving and drops one last tear before slowly fading into Damian's arms. He covered her under a blanket after removing her personal belongings including her cards and her laptop. Then he receives a message from Helen saying: The little girl is saved ! She has nothing to fear ... You have been incredible, sadistic! "

For his part, Ronald receives a message from the unknown number saying, " _ **Your revenge has been accomplished!**_ Ronald's heart is tight as he hears that someone is knocking on the door of his house, he hurries to go and sees something on his door that makes him smile immediately ... Joseph the butler in front of his door and carrying Ronald's little girl in his arms, he has tears in his eyes when he gets his little girl who opens his eyes full of energy

\- Daddy ! She cried, hugging her delighted father, it had been so long since he had not seen her so happy and energetic, he hugged her, and more ... She did not seem to have nothing suspicious about her.

\- Your child is safe now, his days are no longer counted, Madam has done what is necessary so that the young lady no longer has to fear for her illness, she will just have to stay on antibiotics and make a visit to the hospital a times per month ! It was the advice of Madam who asked me to send it to you.

\- Thank you so much ! Thanks Ronald in tears and giving a little money to Joseph who refuses this gift saying that he did not need it, that the best gift was to see this man happy, he went away.

Ronald could only be delighted that his daughter was saved, but at the same time, in his heart will remain what he did forever. He will never be able to forget this crime, but he will be eternally grateful for what this mysterious character has done to save him, moreover he even sees at his doorstep ... His project of emission still intact, wearing only the red rose symbol with the _**C**_ of _**Chains**_ below.

He has a smile on his face.

During this, Damian and Jack finally return to the Scarsheld house where the whole family is waiting outside the door, the two boys are surprised while Dalia jumps into the arms of Damian, then the boys receive with surprise the applause of the Scarsheld family and then Pandore approaches Damian with Kirron who gives him a small punch on Damian's shoulder

\- You have to respect your promise! You are here now, you have passed the test brilliantly, but I will continue to be suspicious of you, in the meantime ... Welcome to our family! Jack and Damian blush in front of it, then Damian crosses the look of Pandore who smiles to him by folding her arms, and discreetly she whispers to him: "Congratulations ... _**Chains**_ "

 **And here is what concludes our Chapter 5 which I admit is very intense and shocking ... I'm sorry, but that's all the dark side of the story but I would try to stay soft don't worry. Great gift from after Christmas ^^. Good anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, if it is the case do not hesitate to tell me in comment, it will make me very happy. I make you big kisses, you wish good holidays of end of years and you say very quickly for a new chapter. Ciao ^^**


	6. Chapter 6 Worries

_**The Dark Scarsheld Family**_

 _ **Chapter 6 : Worries**_

(No point of view)

Once Damian and Jack finished their assignment, both boys were allowed to go and relax for a while. Jack asks to relax if he can do gardening in the garden of the house Scarsheld, Pandore agrees with pleasure and even gives him the keys to the garden shed behind the house. Immediately he hastens to go but discreetly, Pandore make a sign to Rochelle with his fingers. "Keep an eye on him, he will not be spotted" Rochelle responds with a wink and then goes to follow Jack who has reached the garden shed, he opens it but when the door was opened, he has like an absence. He looks back at the dark room in which he was shut up, facing the walls, his arms hanging in bloody chains and backs, the scars on his back starting to itch hard. These moments at the HD Academy.

He doesn't want to see them anymore. Neither the face of Ziggurat.

He shakes his head to regain his senses and then enter the garden shed to retrieve tools, all of a sudden he has a powerful shiver when he hears the door creak behind him, with a start he turns and sees Rochelle on the doorstep From the door he thinks Rochelle's soft eyes will glow in a threatening way before she approaches softly to put a hand on his shoulder.

\- Hey ... Do not be afraid, it's only me! You're okay ? She asks him tenderly, Jack takes a breath to relax.

\- Excuse me ... I'm a little nervous right now! Why are you here ? He asks by catching a secateur to be able to go to carve the bushes of the garden. Rochelle tilts her head, blushing slightly.

\- Well ... Pandore told me to watch you so you do not get noticed, so I'll stay with you all the time you do the garden, I brought you that too! She said, taking out half of a black mask with a straw hat.

Jack blushed embarrassed, shrugging his shoulders, he willingly accepts the hat and the mask, he is hidden from all danger. Blushing he thanks Rochelle then goes to work on the first bush of the garden, he already feels the inspiration grow in him seeing the bush, he begins to carve it with delicacy and gradually the bush takes the form of a beautiful swan. Rochelle stays with Jack and even wants to help in gardening.

Meanwhile, at the window of the room at the back of the house ... Damian observes with a fixed eye his friend who is gardening and seems knotted ties with the Rochelle at his side, Damian has a shrug shoulder then redirects his eyes to his laptop that he specially arranged to be undetectable even in the eyes of the law. On his screen, many video images of the city of SoulTown. Every nook and cranny of the little town is under Damian's eyes, he sees everything that's happening, the rich people who boast, the weakest who try to survive in the cold street, the children who go to school in holding hands under the supervision of the teachers.

Damian is on the lookout. At the slightest desperate behavior, he could intervene at any moment.

And while continuing to look at his computer, he lowers his eyes on his handcuffed wrists, he thinks of the one he was before. He tries to remember his past. Nothing. The black hole, he only sees the silhouette of this person but can not remember his name. The only thing he knows about her ... is that he brings her a great affection and admiration, but also ... that he was afraid of her. Suddenly, he hears his phone vibrate on the bed, he takes it to consult the message.

A message from his mother.

\- " _Damian, thank you very much for sending me a message my baby, what a relief to know that you are still alive after what you had to do to your grandfather, he made us aware of all that he did you suffer, forgive us but we could not do anything ... Excuse me darling. You and I miss you, Dalia, and your father too. We are very worried about you with all these murders right now. Please, tell me where you are? Or call me please ... I want to hear your voice!_ She wrote desperately. Damian's heart is tight, his soul wants to cry, but no tears flow from his eyes.

He can't tell what's happening to him right now, and if he phones his parents, he'll be caught if the conversation is traced.

He grit his teeth in frustration, then he decides to get out of his room for a moment, crossing the hall he hear Dalia singing from Spandel's baby room, Keith. The floor creaks as Damian steps closer and then when he pushes the door gently, he sees Dalia on the ground playing with Keith while singing a song while clapping his hands for him to learn to do it. Damian comes to take his little sister under his arm.

\- Come on, little princess. I need you ! He tells his little sister, but Keith, deprived of his playmate, begins to cry. Damian gives a long sigh and then comes to take the baby of 18 months in his arms in order to calm his tears then he takes the children in his room in front of his computer.

\- We'll send a message to Mom and Dad! Damian said to Dalia with a smile, this one is all very happy and impatient, Damian sneers and then make video recording to his mother. A very nice moment that he both shares with Spandel's baby.

(Internal point of view: Spandel)

\- Wait, coward me, it's good I have more strength! I moan to Helen who is on me in our bed, she too is exhausted then rolls next to me to give me a hug, we exchanged a kiss a few minutes, maybe it's time for him speak. With her advice, she could surely help me. I hold her against me even though both of us are exhausted after our act of love.

\- Honey ... Can I talk to you for a moment? I tell her, she opens her soft cherry eyes intrigued, she comes to rest on my curious chest

\- What's up with my demon? She asks me, so I sit on the bed and then come back closer in my arms.

\- Darling ... I do not feel reassured, actually I have a lot of doubts in me, for Keith who is in danger in this world, for you, to be a murderer and especially because of my past that comes back to me every night and every time I kill someone ... it's so ... unbearable. I'm scared ... Before I can finish my sentence, Helen comes to put her finger on my lips to silence me, then all of a sudden she comes to chew on my left ear forcing me to lie down .

\- Shhh darling, no need to panic. I understand where you are coming from, we all have this concern in us.

\- I think ... you do not understand. I tell him feeling his caresses, his eyes began to shine when she puts his hand on my cheek.

\- Spandel darling, remember one thing. Yes we are murderers but we do not do it by sadism. We do it to avenge ourselves on those who have harmed us in the past, we rid the world of the garbage it engenders. And if no one takes the risk of doing it, who would do it? What would happen to our city? Never again will we become slave to this garbage again. And neither did you, nor Keith, for I made sure no one hurt him, as you would do. "She sticks her chest to me and is sensual" The killers are not always happy to kill these victims and sometimes he does not appreciate death, he does it either by obligation or to survive or to protect loved ones. And of course, they do it because they can, or just because they are out of order. But we, we just want to rid our city of all rotten and also protect our family, it seems crazy like that. But the human being is made to be crazy. Have no fear for Keith "she comes to bite my cheek, she cheats that's where I prefer" We are both there to take care of him, and the whole family too. You have nothing to fear ... And for your past ... She stops for a moment.

She gets up to go out the amulet in which I ordered the ashes of the one who made me suffer the most: Cray Onéuu Phillips! I remember that day when I managed to get rid of him ...

With my murderous set of pearls, I put a green pearl that is the most lightning in his black coffee, and when he had swallowed, the pearl exploded in his body and he died instantly. It was my first murder, and I was all back, it was necessary if I wanted to save Keith. I burned his body and kept the ashes in this amulet all this time. Helen settles on me again to come and hug me, I feel his hand caress my hair tenderly.

\- Your past is behind you Spandel, you have nothing to fear. All those who have hurt you are no longer or will soon be killed. And we are all here to protect you, let your past get away from you, do not hang on to it anymore. Concentrate especially on your future and your son's future. ( She sticks her chest to my cheek ) The future is more important than the past. Because our future may have changed. And for Keith, remember that my mother taught me when I was little ... **The children follow the ones who educate them!** She smiled at me and then came to kiss me and we both lay on our bed, I have eyes in tears and stay against it until finally found sleep.

( **The children follow the ones who educate them! …** )

(Internal point of view: Pandore)

In my office, I work on the paperwork my family had to complete for a long time and at the same time I play cards. The night has already fallen out, and Jack cuts my roses down, I think I'm going to bequeath him the garden, no need to hire a gardener. That's when I see someone coming into my office.

\- Yes ? I say, raising my head, I see Kirron standing in front of the door, he has a certain look as usual.

\- Something wrong Kirron? I ask intrigued to see him at this hour, usually in the evening he will write his book. He approaches and comes to sit in front of me, I put the documents and my side cards to show me attentive.

\- I had to talk to you, I think we made a big mistake by agreeing to keep them with us. I admit to have congratulated them but it becomes quite dangerous. He tells me showing me pictures that he is going to take in the city, on each picture, a small camera very well hidden. I watch them carefully.

\- I see, and what are you worried about? Damian knows what he's doing, and anyway we'll always be able to swing him if we get caught and makes the slightest mistake. I think it's a good idea what he did. I answer him by remembering how he executed this journalist.

It was so exciting.

I see that Kirron's eyes shine with mischief.

\- Don't play idiots with me Pandore, what motivates your desire to keep it is because his manner of killing excites you not true? He said, sketching a half-smile, I snickered.

\- You're good. Do not worry, anyway you watch him and I too trust you. And on the other hand it makes things even more exciting than it already is, do not you think? Thanks to that, we will get rid of garbage from our city faster, that's not good. I question him by tilting my head while having my eyes glow with a yellow glow. I see him frown.

\- Not really no, but you are so sadistic that I would be sick. By the way, I also bring back other news. "A lot of other photos of a camp outside the city" Some soldiers arrived a short time ago and settled at the exit of the city to prevent us from fleeing if we were to leave SoulTown, I discovered that by continuing to look for cameras that Damian has placed everywhere, so he is necessarily aware. For now, they haven't done anything.

\- I see ... I think; If for the moment they do not bother us, we do not have to intervene. Anyway thanks to your photos and Chains cameras (Damian and Jack) we can monitor their every move! On the other hand, it is true that our actions since they arrived in our house, have become a little perverse. But thanks to Damian's intelligence, we could reach our goal even if it's dangerous. And you Kirron as my second and strategist of our family, you will be able to cumulate even more things and to think about the best strategies for, at the same time to make us leave the city, but also to reach more easily the head of all our problems, thanks to your intelligence combined with that of Damian, the victory will be ours. Damian is the perfect pawn for our family. It is the most formidable weapon that we are in stock, and thanks to him we will obtain vital information. As well as other pawns. I admit that it is cruel but we have no choice. After all ... We are the Scarsheld family, the killer family. So I count on you Kirron, monitor Damian discreetly and ensure our back.

Kirron shrugs as he rolls his eyes. He gives a forced sneer and then gets up from his chair saying

\- You are really crazy. But hey, as long as you let me act as my good will, then I have nothing to reproach you in your plans! So good night ! He tells me before leaving the room, his character will always impress me.

A few seconds later, I take my documents to complete them and at the same time my deck of cards. It's been a while that I have not gone outside since the elimination of the auction room, I miss it a bit, so I loop my documents and decided to leave my office. I am going to take my evening dress with the intention of going to the casino a few steps from the exit of the city. By cons, I would not go alone, otherwise it would not be fun.

So Helen is not possible because she is with Spandel. And Spandel may not want to go out. Toma and Brooklyn are already out together tonight to go to the restaurant, so do not bother them. Kirron will certainly not want tonight, and Valerian either, to my that I ask him anyway. Rochelle on the other hand that's for sure she will want to come with me so I go to the garden where she cuts the plants with Jack.

\- Rochelle? I'm calling her amicably, this one comes to give me a hug.

\- I want to go to the casino tonight, do you want to come with me? I ask her, I see her immediately smiling, telling me.

\- Of course, yes! Are there other people coming with us?

I put my hands on my hips as I look at Jack.

\- It will depend on their answers! Jack, do you want to come with us? I ask Jack who is surprised, he blushes and hesitates to say no. He is nervously scratching his head

\- Are you sure I can come with you? He asks a little intimidated, I come to tap his head while agreeing, but before I slap my fingers so that Joseph come to find him more suitable clothes to go outside, Joseph runs and at the same time I propose to him too he wants to come with us, he willingly accepts. On my side also I still want the brothers Hopes if they want to come with us, Kirron does not want and Valerian either, remains only one last room, I knock on the door before opening it Damian is sitting on his bed with his computer on his lap. He turns his silver eyes towards me.

\- We are leaving Damian tonight, do you want to come with us? There is your comrade Jack coming with us. Damian responds with a shrug, he turns off his computer and Joseph comes to dress him in a nice gray suit to go out.

And before we leave, Damian goes for a walk in the room of his sister who plays with Keith's baby piano to amuse him, he comes to kiss her on the cheek.

\- My darling, Big brother will be going out tonight so you're good and you do not go out of the house okay? In addition, Helen, Spandel, Kirron and Valerian are there, you can ask them to play with you. Go to tonight, I'll come and kiss you in your bed when I'm back. He tells her, Dalia gives him back his kiss then Damian finally comes back to us.

We can finally leave the house.

(No point of view)

Dalia sees her big brother leave the house while she stays with the baby, Keith has already fallen asleep. Dalia lowers her head a little sad, she would have liked to come with him but unfortunately the casinos do not accept the children, so she leaves Keith to sleep in her bed and then goes for a walk in the house in search of a comrade It is then that she will knock on Valerian's door, who reads a book. Dalia comes forward interested in him and even lets himself get on his lap.

\- What are you reading ? She asks curiously. Valerian looks up, then with a smile he explains his book.

Dalia's eyes are bright in front of the adventure story Valerian reads at that moment. Valerian sees the child's smile and then comes a little idea.

\- Would you like me to read it to you? Dalia's eyes are all bright and so she settles on the knees of Valerian who begins reading from the beginning, Dalia is immersed in the universe offered by the story, but during this, Valerian kept a picture of Kirron showing the symbol Chains, and looking at Dalia, a sense of worry gnaws at him ... Could it be that one day ... This child so innocent, can change personality?

 **That's all for Chapter 6 of The Dark Scarsheld Family, and yes I'm still alive and it's been a long time since I posted here. I'm sorry, I had some problems but everything is fine. ^^ It seems that worry is in the game ^^. In any case, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, if so, do not hesitate to tell me, it will make me very happy, I make you big kisses and tell you soon for a new chapter ^^ Kisses**

 **Remember ^^ Brooklyn and Toma** **belongs to the adorable SilverSwirl ^^ and Kirron, Valérian, Spandel and Rochelle belongs to the lovely Charmpanda ^^ Thank you for lending them to me :)**

 **Happy Valentine Day my lovely Charmpanda and cute SilverSwirl ! ^^ Big kiss to you**


End file.
